I'm Not Straight Anymore
by Prefecsius Highmore
Summary: Sasuke hanya ingin menjadi teman yang baik dengan mengantarkan surat cinta Sakura untuk si murid populer, Namikaze Naruto. Tapi apa yang terjadi di luar dugaannya/"Well, darimu atau bukan, kau tetap yang mengantarkannya padaku," kata Naruto. "Jadi, itu seperti kau yang menyatakan cinta." Warning: Yaoi, NaruSasu, OOC, Typo, dll..
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Not Straight Anymore**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Love Letter**

 **Warning: Yaoi, OOC, NaruSasu, Typo, dll**

 **Disclaimer: them not mine**

 **Sasuke POV first,**

 **next chapter normal POV**

* * *

Aku bangun pagi itu seperti biasa, masih berusaha tidak membanting ponselku yang menyala akibat alaram yang kupasang pada pukul 06.00 tadi malam. Saat bangkit, aku sadar jika aku bermimpi buruk, dan alasan kenapa Orichimaru Sensei mengejar-ngejarku di mimpiku, itu karena aku belum mengerjakan tugasnya untuk hari ini.

"Sial!" umpatku saat memasuki kamar mandi, segera membersihkan diri.

Aku menyampirkan tas selempangan yang kubeli tahun lalu ketika keluar dari apartemen. Itachi tidak pulang lagi, itu berarti aku harus pergi tanpa sarapan telur orak-arik dan _bacon_ yang biasa dia buatkan untukku. Aku tiba-tiba merindukan pria itu. Jika seperti ini terus, aku akan terkena magh akut.

Ingatkan aku untuk mengutuk kakakku nanti.

Di lantai tiga, lift terbuka lalu muncul lah makhluk _absurd_ yang mengaku jadi sahabatku sampai mati, namanya Sakura. Dia tidak terlalu cantik dan tidak terlalu tinggi. Rambutnya berwarna pink senada dengan namanya (bunga sakura). Matanya mengkilap. Entah sejak kapan gadis itu lengket dan mengekor seperti aku ini pantas untuk dijadikan panutan. Itu tidak masalah lagi buatku—dia sahabatku satu-satunya. Jika dia tidak melakukan itu, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah punya sahabat sampai sekarang.

"Sasuke!" pekiknya secara berlebih, segera mendekap lengan kiriku dengan erat.

Kupingku langsung kututup rapat-rapat dengan musik, paham betul dengan kelakuannya jika sedang menujukkan raut wajah seperti itu. Lihatlah! Mulutnya mengoceh panjang lebar dan aku tidak tahu apa yang dia bicarakan. Tidak, maksudku, aku memang tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakannya, tapi aku tahu topik apa yang sedang dia bahas.

"... Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk memberikan surat cintaku padanya hari ini."

Aku mendengar perkataan terakhirnya ketika sampai di sekolah.

"Kau serius?" tanyaku hati-hati, sedikit mengernyit.

Kau melihat aku sedang cemburu? Tidak. Ini bukan tentang cemburu dan semacamnya, aku hanya khawatir. Dia sahabatku dan memutuskan untuk memberikan surat cinta pada orang yang disukainya. Itu bukan masalah sebenarnya. Masalahnya ada pada cowok yang jadi incarannya—dan jangan berpikir yang macam-macam tentang itu juga. Aku tidak suka padanya—aku bukan homo.

Namanya Naruto, cowok terlalu populer untuk disandingkan dengan Sakura yang terlalu tidak populer. Bukannya aku meremehkan aura sahabatku, atau menganggap sepele kekuatan cinta yang dimiliki olehnya, tapi melihat kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Orang-orang populer hanya akan bergaul dengan orang-orang populer lainnya, yang tidak populer mereka anggap sebagai penggila mereka—meski itu tidak benar.

"Aku serius," kata Sakura dengan mata hampir keluar, terlalu berbinar. "Aku ragu awalnya, tapi saat kau bilang akan membantuku, aku senang sekali."

"Hah?" aku menoleh buru-buru, mataku menyipit tajam. "Kapan aku mengatakannya?"

"Tadi saat di bis."

Aku akan membuang headset-ku jauh-jauh ketika bersama Sakura. Sial! Aku kecolongan. Aku ingin menjelaskan kebenarannya mengenai kejadian di bis (bahwa aku tidak memperhatikannya), tapi mengingat dia sahabatku dan aku tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa, aku menuruti saja permintaannya kali ini. Setidaknya aku harus berbuat baik pada orang yang akan menderita setelah penolakan cintanya.

Sakura yang malang.

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Tolong berikan surat ini kepadanya," kata Sakura, mengeluarkan surat pink—perusak mata—itu kepadaku.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanyaku tidak terima. "Kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja?"

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk menolongku!" seru Sakura manyun. "Kau kan ada dua kelas yang sama dengannya hari ini sebelum dan setelah jam istirahat. Lagipula, apa kau ingin melihatku pingsan di depannya sebelum menyerahkan surat itu."

Aku menyipit, tambah tidak terima. Dia meng- _hack_ jadwalku! "Kenapa tidak kau letakan di lokernya saja, sih?"

"Lokernya selalu penuh dan aku tidak jamin dia akan membaca suratku ini jika aku meletakannya disana."

"Belum tentu juga dia akan menerima suratmu dengan cara seperti ini."

"Setidaknya kemuingkanannya lebih besar."

Aku menggeram. Sakura benar-benar gadis tangguh tidak pantang menyerah. Kenapa dia harus menangkal semua argumenku, sih? Aku menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba."

"Benarkah?" Sakura berjingkrak senang, sebelum memelukku sekilas. " _Sankyuu_ , Sasuke, kau memang _bestfriend_ -ku!" dia menyerahkan surat itu kepadaku dengan senyum lebar. "Aku berharap padamu. Ketemu jam makan siang, ya."

Dia melambaikan tangannya sebelum pergi meninggalkanku. Aku menatapnya kasian. Senyumnya itu akan hilang sebentar lagi. Oh, Sakura, seharusnya kau menyukai orang yang sederajat denganmu.

 **OoOoO**

Aku mengambil buku di lokerku dan mengalami _badmood_ mendadak gara-gara surat cinta. Memangnya apa, sih, yang keren dari dia? Aku menyipit. Naruto berada tak jauh dariku saat ini. Tawa renyahnya terdengar sampai ke ujung koridor. Dia berjalan santai bersama gerombolan teman-teman populernya dengan ransel tersampir disalah satu bahu. Aku tanpa sadar menatapnya terus.

Aku jelas lebih tinggi dari dia, meski tubuhku kurus—bukan berarti kurang makan—aku yakin aku tak kalah kuat darinya. Badanku juga tegap, rahang tegas, kulit putih (punyanya tan) khas Asia. Mungkin perbedaan yang paling mencolok adalah dia terlihat _badboy_ dengan penampilannya, rambut pirangnya berantakan, dan aku terlihat _goodboy_ dalam penampilanku, rambutku memang tidak berantakan, tapi tidak dibelah dua juga, _plus_ aku memakai kacamata untuk membantu penglihatanku.

 _Uh-oh_ , dia balas menatapku ketika melewatiku!

Aku buru-buru melengos memutus tatapan itu, tiba-tiba _feeling_ -ku tidak enak. Mungkin, jika aku minum ramuan keberuntungan milik Harry Potter, kakiku akan melangkah ke kelas Sakura dan mengembalikan surat cintanya. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak, dan langkahku malah berakhir di kelas Sejarah pagi ini.

" _God_ , aku sampai lupa kalau aku lupa mengerjakan tugas!"

 **OoOoO**

Sebenarnya, aku kelebihan rasa penasaran tentang keberanian Sakura yang muncul tiba-tiba. Dia tipe gadis pemalu di luar, tapi hyperaktif di dalam. Mungkin perasaannya sudah tidak terbendung lagi? Aku berpikir sesaat. Tapi tetap saja dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Naruto, kan, masih punya pacar, dan pacarnya cewek popule di sekolah. Kenapa aku bisa tahu? Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam dulu tentangku, aku bukan cowok penggosip. Sakura sendiri yang dengan baik hatinya menceritakan semua masalah Naruto padaku. Kau dengan kataku barusan? _**Semuanya**_.

Lebih dari muak jika kau tanya aku. Tapi apa lagi yang bisa aku lakukan sebagai sahabatnya? Tidak ada. Maka aku (kadang-kadang) menjadi pendengar yang baik untuknya.

Setelah pelajaran Sejarah selesai, anak-anak cewek masih berbicara dengan girang saat meninggalkan kelas. Aku mengeluh. Separuh pelajaran tadi tidak masuk sama sekali ke otakku. Mereka berisik sekali.

Tapi, yeah, berkat mereka kini aku tahu darimana datangnya keberanian Sakura.

 _Naruto baru putus dengan ceweknya tadi malam._

Aku mendengus hampir tak percaya. Sakura pasti tahu berita itu juga dan dia sepertinya berpikir punya kesempatan setelah putusnya Naruto. Tapi mengingat fans cowok itu hampir seperti fans yang dimiliki artis Hollywood, dia harusnya sudah sadar posisinya—dia tetap tidak mungkin diterima. Aku kejam? Tidak. Aku Cuma cowok realistis.

 _Sial, surat cintanya masih di dalam tasku_! Aku membatin dongkil, segera melangkah ke kelas selanjutnya.

Kelas Matematika membludak. Aku tercengang dan ngeri sekaligus melihat cewek-cewek penggemar Naruto. Ini tidak baik. Kelasnya akan semakin bising sedangkan suara Iruka Sensei sangat pelan saat menjelaskan. Apa aku bolos saja untuk hari ini?

" _Aku tidak ingin mendengar kenakalanmu, ingat Sasuke!"_

Suara Itachi menghantui. Aku merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa pria itu harus punya kharisma tinggi, sih?! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membantah, seberapa jauhnya pun jarak kami.

Aku mengambil kursi paling depan setelah berhasil masuk dengan susah payah. Jengkel, telingaku suah kusumbat padahal. Tapi, suara cewek-cewek dan rayuan dari Naruto masih terdengar dengan jelas. Kenapa Sakura harus suka dengan cowok seperti ini, sih. Tidak akan bahagia jadian juga.

Saat itu seseorang tersungkur di depan mejaku. Cowok _nerd_ penggila komik, Rock Lee. Dia meringis saat bangkit dan duduk di mejanya. Fans Naruto memang bringas. Tapi tubuh Rock Lee kecil, sih, jadi didorong sedikit sudah jatuh. Kalau saja Sakura menyukai cowok itu, akan lebih mudah mereka pacaran. Aku mengangguk pelan. Dan aku pun akan mudah memberikan surat cinta—yang sudah tidak jamannya—kepada Rock Lee. Tapi masalahnya yang ditaksir Sakura adalah cowok bernama Naruto, yang berada dekat dengannya saja butuh perjuangan.

 _Aku akan minta traktiran setelah ini._

Iruka Sensei datang beberapa menit kemudian. Wajahnya sangat merah karena melihat gerombolan cewek-cewek dengan rok pendekdi kelasnya—dia pecinta cewek bermoral dan elegan. Aku? Pecinta kedamaian.

Semakin habis waktu, semakin aku gelisah. Suara Iruka Sensei yang menjelaskan logika Matematika sayup-sayup terdengar. Aku sudah ada di dunia lain.

"Sasuke!"

Refleks aku membuka mata lebar-lebar dan segera menoleh. Gadis sederhana berbingkai kacamata menatap teduh padaku, salah satu tangannya berada di pundakku.

"Eh, Hinata, ada apa?"

"Kau tertidur," katanya tandas. "Dari tadi Iruka Sensei memanggilmu."

"Hah?"

Aku mengalami pengusiran paling memalukan saat itu. Batinku meringis dan buru-buru mengambil tasku, menghindari tatapan tajam Iruka Sensei dan berjalan ke arah toilet untuk membasuh wajah.

Aku meletakan tas selempanganku di atas wastafel, menatap wajah layuku di cermin.

" _Aaaahh_!"

Berjengit. Sumpah! Suara desahan itu bukan milikku. Aku mengedarkan pandangan dan mendapati bilik paling ujung tertutup rapat. Aku yakin desahan itu keluar dari sana.

—dan kemudian terdengar lagi.

" _Kuso_ , kenapa tidak cari hotal saja, sih!" gerutuku, buru-buru membasuh wajahku yang mulai segar gara-gara suara tadi. Sialan!

Tapi, tunggu dulu!

Aku mengamati tas ransel yang ada di samping wastafel, keningku mengernyit. Tas biru tua dengan gantungan lumba-lumba itu serasa familiar, tapi siapa?"

" _Naruto_!"

 _Naruto Namikaze!_

Otakku langsung bekerja. Tas Naruto tergeletak tanpa pemiliknya, dan surat cinta Sakura ada di tasku sekarang. Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Pandanganku mengedar lagi, memastikan tidak ada yang melihat. Dilihat cukup aman, aku mengeluarkan surat berwarna _pink_ itu dan hati-hati memasukannya ke dalam tas biru tua.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Terlonjak. Jantungku bekerja lebih ekstra, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Naruto sudah berdiri di dekat pintu bilik dengan keadaan berantakan, seorang cewek yang keadaannya tak jauh beda berada di sampingnya. Pandangan kami (kembali) bertemu, dan—oh, shit—dia menyeringai.

 _Sejak kapan mereka selesai melakukan itu_?! Teriakku histeris—dalam hati.

" _Well_ , Naruto, aku tidak menyangka kau memiliki penggemar cowok juga."

"Tidak, ini—"

"Aku juga tidak menyangka," tanggap Naruto, tangannya bersedekap. "Kau satu kelas denganku, kan?"

"Ya. Dengar—"

"Sebaiknya aku pergi, Naruto," cewek itu mengecup bibir Naruto sekilas. " _Thanks_. Kau luar biasa."

"Aku bisa jelaskan," kataku begitu pintu toilet tertutup. "Itu memang surat cinta, tapi bukan dariku!"

"Aku tidak masalah jika ini darimu," Naruto mendekatiku, membuatku waspada.

 _Apa maksudnya itu?_

"Tidak usah malu," bisiknya tepat di telingaku. Bulu kudukku segera meremang.

" _Shit_! Sudah kubilang itu bukan dariku!" aku berseru jengah, mendorong tubuh Naruto agak kencang.

" _Well_ , darimu atau bukan, kau tetap yang mengantarkannya padaku," kata Naruto. "Jadi, itu seperti kau yang menyatakan cinta."

Aku terbelalak. Dia gila. Pemikiran dari mana itu?

"Brengsek, aku bukan homo!" seruku tidak terima. Naruto kembali mendekatiku. Kini aku tidak gentar, mataku nyalang menatap mata birunya.

"Aku juga tidak," bisiknya. "Tapi, jika untuk bersenang-senang, kenapa tidak?"

"Kau gila! Apa kau sudah kehabisan stok cewek?"

"Ya, aku kehabisan stok cewek yang jual malah—semuanya murahan."

Aku mendengus, hampir tidak percaya dengan perkataannya. "Kalau begitu, cari saja homo betulan!"

"Tidak. Cowok normal lebih menantang," kata Naruto semakin mendekat. Tanganku reflesk menahan dadanya. "Dan kau cukup menarik tanpa kacamatamu."

Beku. Perkataanya lebih menyeramkan daripada teriakan Iruka Sensei tadi. Cowok normal mana yang senang di goda oleh cowok lagi? Tidak ada.

"Menyingkirlah, Namikaze, kau membuatku merinding!" aku mencoba mendorongnya lagi, tapi tubuhnya tak bergerak sedikit pun. Kedua tangannya yang berada di kedua sisi tubuhku, membuatku sangat jengah. Posisi seperti ini sangat menjijikan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto menyebalkan. "Kau gugup?"

"Jijik."

Naruto terkekeh pelan, membuatku mengernyit. "Menaklukanmu akan sangat menyenangkan."

"Apa maks—"

Dan saat itu bibirnya membungkam bibirku. Mataku melotot hampir keluar. Entah kekuatan darimana, kini aku dapat mendorongnya dengan cukup keras hingga dia terbentur pintu bilik.

"Brengsek!" seruku marah. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Menciummu. Kau pacarku sekarang!"

 **TBC**

 **Cerita ini saya post juga di Wattpad, atas nama Faufauchan, yang berarti saya bukan plagiat**

 **Prefecsius Highmore dan Faufauchan adalah orang yang sama. Titik.**

 **Kenapa saya tulis ulang di sini, ingin saja...**

 **Ja, revew, please... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Not Straight Anymore**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Reason**

 **Warning inside**

 **Disclaimer: them not mine**

 **Cerita ini saya post juga di wattpad, jadi jangan nyangka saya plagiat kalo pernah baca yang di sana.**

 **Prefecsius Highmore dan Faufauchan adalah orang yang sama**

 **Happy reading**

 **:D**

* * *

Sasuke jadi paranoid. Dia memakai hoodie jaketnya saat menuju kantin dengan wajah takut-takut. Dia bukan pencuri. Tapi gara-gara Naruto dia jadi harus seperti ini. Sial! Pandangannya mengedar dan melambai begitu melihat sahabatnya, yang dibalas oleh Sakura antusias.

"Sas'ke~!" serunya memekakan telinga. "Sini! Sini! Aku sudah memesankan burger tomat kesukaanmu!"

Sasuke berjalan dengan terburu-buru, tapi karena itu dia menabrak seseorang yang menghadang di depannya.

"Kau ini terburu-buru sekali, sih—" kata orang itu. Mata Sasuke hampir keluar melihatnya. Dia tidak suka melihat Naruto, berdekatan dengannya, apalagi bersentuhan. Lalu ada apa dengan seringai menyebalkan itu? "— _Babe_." Lanjutnya sambil berbisik tepat di telinga. Sumpah demi apa, bulu kuduh Sasuke langsung meremang. Keringat dingin sukses meluncur di pelipis. Dia ketakutan. Tapi lihatlah anak-anak yang menonton kejadian ini, mereka menganggap Naruto seperti pangeran berhati malaikat. Tidak tahu saja bagaimana dalamnya cowok itu. Sial! Oh, dan lihatlah Sakura yang air liurnya hampir menetes. Sudahkah dia berkata jika terkadang sahabatnya itu bisa bertingkah menjijikan? Belum? Oke, dia menjijikan sekarang

"Minggir!" seru Sasuke pada akhirnya, jengah.

Naruto terkekeh dan segera mengacak rambut Sasuke sebelum pergi bersama teman-temannya, membuat anak-anak yang lain terbelalak. Naruto memang pangeran berhati malaikat, tapi untuk bisa selembut itu pada cowok? Ini baru pertama kalinya mereka melihatnya.

"Sas'ke~!" pekik Sakura tertahan begitu Sasuke duduk di depannya. "Kau akrab dengan Naruto?"

"Tidak!" tegas Sasuke, segera melahap bergernya banyak-banyak.

Dia tidak akan menoleh kemana pun, tidak juga kebelakang. Entah firasat darimana, dia tahu ada yang sedang menatapnya, memperhatikannya, dan memberikan seringai jelek kepadanya. Dan dia benar-benar tidak perlu menengok untuk tahu siapa orang tersebut, dan tidak perlu diceritakan karena kalian juga tahu siapa orang itu—Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan suratku?"

" _Perfect_!" desis Sasuke tak suka. Gara-gara membahas surat, dia malah jadi teringat insiden kecil di toilet tadi. Dia benar-benar tidak mempermasalahkan jika itu adalah ciuman pertamanya, yang jadi malasah siapa yang menciumnya barusan. Kalau cewek, sih, dia masih bisa terima. Tapi ini Naruto, cowok yang baru saja ML di salah satu bilik. Entah hal apa saja yang telah dia sentuh dengan benda najis itu sebelum menyentuh bibirnya. Ugh, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya mual.

"Lalu, bagaimana tanggapannya?" tanya Sakura antusias.

Sasuke mendelik. Sahabatnya ini benar-benar tidak bisa membaca situasi. Apa gadis itu tidak melihat jika dia sedang _bad mood_ sekarang?

" _Luar biasa_ ," jawab Sasuke sarkaktis.

"Oh, benarkah?"

Tapi sepertinya Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa paham situasi. Dia mengoceh panjang lebar dengan semangat menggebu-gebu, tidak peduli jika Sasuke sudah memberi _clue_ untuk diam. Cowok itu pusing, dan gara-gara itu dia jadi tidak berselera makan.

"Seandainya aku jadi kau," desah Sakura pada akhirnya. "Aku bisa bertemu dengannya hampir di setiap kelas. Bahkan setelah ini kau satu kelas dengannya."

 _PLAK!_

Imajinasi seperti ditampar babon, Sasuke langsung lemas seketika mendengarnya. Benar, dia melupakan satu fakta lainnya tentang jadwal kelas mereka. Dia mengerjap seperti orang bodoh. Boleh tidak dia mengabaikan suara kakaknya yang menghantui? Dia ingin bolos sekarang.

" _ **Sasuke**_ _!"_

Tidak!

Suara kakaknya yang berwibawa masih terdengar menyeramkan dibandingkan dengan perlakuan abnormal Naruto. Oke, cowok itu hanya sedang bosan dengan mainannya, yang harus dia lakukan hanya jangan memperdulikan apapun yang dia perbuat. Anggap nyamuk atau apapun. Naruto tidak bisa bersenang-senang atas penderitaannya. Dia mendengus, dengan berani menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati cowok itu menatapnya dengan seringaian itu (BERHENTILAH MENYERINGAI KEPADAKU, BEGO!). Sasuke membalasnya tanpa ragu.

 _Kau ingin bermain-main, huh? Oke, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menikmati permain ini_!

 **OoOoO**

Sasuke hendak mengambil buku pelajaran selanjutnya di loker, tapi kembali berjengit saat ada tangan yang memegang pinggangnya sepersekian detik.

"Sampai jumpa di kelas, _Babe_!"

Bisik Naruto sebelum berlalu bersama gerombolan lainnya.

Sasuke mengutuk dan mengucapkan sumpah serapah yang tidak enak di dengar. Dia tidak berbuat kesalahan berat apapun, tapi kenapa Tuhan mengirimkan cobaan menjijikan berupa Naruto? Tidak bisakah seseorang yang baik hati, lembut, dan ber- _gender_ perempuan? Dia normal! Dia normal! Dia bukan homo!

Naruto tersenyum begitu Sasuke masuk ke kelas. Dia sudah duduk di kursi paling depan yang biasa Sasuke ambil sambil menepuk-nepuk meja di sebelahnya yang masih kosong. Cowok pucat itu menaikan salah satu alisnya hampir tak percaya.

"Di sini, Sas'ke, duduk di sebelahku!" kata Naruto bersemangat. Anak-anak cengo melihatnya. Ada apa dengan mereka beruda? Mungkin pikir mereka seperti itu.

Tapi Sasuke berlalu dan memilih kursi paling belakang. Dia mengambil buku juga earphone dan menyalakan musik dengan buku sebagai bantalan ketika dia merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Memejamkan matanya beberapa saat mungkin akan membuatnya sedikit rileks. Ya, mungkin. Tapi tangan seseorang menyentuh kepalanya dan mengusapnya, membuatnya mengernyit lantas membuka mata, menampilkan iris onyx khas Asia.

"Sedang apa kau?" desis Sasuke tak terima, segera menepis tangan lebar itu.

Naruto terkekeh dan dengan gemas menarik hidung mancung Sasuke hingga si empunya terpekik nyeri.

"AW!"

"UCHIHA-SAN!"

Sasuke refleks bangkit dengan tangan sibuk mematikan i-pod nya. Aw, ternyata sudah masuk.

"Yes, Iru—sumimasen, Nagato Sensei," seruan itu mengecil ketika sadar jika dia salah ucap. Di depannya, Nagato Sensei menatapnya dengan tajam di balik kacamata bulan penuhnya. Semua anak tertawa mengejek, dan Naruto kembali menujukan seringai menyebalkan itu.

"Apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas puisimu?"

"Aa"

Sasuke tergagap. Ternyata bukan hanya lupa mengerjakan tugas Sejarah, tugas Sastra pun dia melupakannya.

"Sensei, sebenarnya Sasuke sudah mengerjakan puisi itu," Naruto menyela. "Tapi dia memberikannya kepada saya."

"Benar begitu, Uchiha-san?" tanya Nagato Sensei.

"Itu..." Sasuke tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Naruto pasti punya rencana lain jika dia menjawab 'iya'. Tapi cowok itu lagi-lagi menyela.

"Jika boleh, saya ingin membacakannya di depan kelas."

"Kalau begitu, silahkan!"

Sasuke melotot marah begitu Naruto berjalan ke depan dengan surat _pink_ di tangannya. Dia lalu menghadap ke semua murid, dan seperti biasa, anak-anak cewek terpekik senang begitu melihat senyuman gombal yang ditawarkan Naruto.

Mata Naruto dan Sasuke kembali bertemu. Ini tidak baik! Pikir Sasuke panas. Jantungnya berdegup ratusan kali lebih cepat, dan dia kembali berkeringat dingin. Terkutuk kau, Namikaze!

"Ini sebenarnya privasi kami," ucap Naruto perlahan. "Tapi aku hanya ingin kalian semua tahu kalau aku _bi_ , dan sekarang sedang berpacaran dengan Sasuke."

 _What the hell!_

Anak-anak langsung heboh seketika. Sasuke yang ingin membantah segalanya dibuat bungkam ketika Naruto menujukan sesuatu di dalam ponselnya.

"Ini foto ketika Sasuke memberikan surat cinta padaku secara diam-diam," ucap Naruto tanpa dosa. "Aku memfotonya tanpa dia ketahui."

Sasuke melotot. DARI MANA FOTO ITU BERASAL?

"Aku sangat senang," lanjut Naruto. "Aku sudah memperhatikan Sasuke sejak lama, aku senang akhirnya kami bisa bersama."

 _Kau di depan bukan untuk mengumbar kebohongan, Brengsek! Tapi membaca puisi!_

"Aku harap kalian semua bisa menerima keadaanku dan merestui hubungan kami," Naruto mengakhiri awal katanya.

Kepala Sasuke pusing. Dia menunduk, dapat merasakan tatapan-tatapan membunuh dari semua anak cewek. Naruto gila! Dia mengorbankan reputasinya dengan menyatakan kebohongan seperti itu. Harusnya Sasuke mengabaikan permintaan Sakura. Gara-gara gadis itu dia kena sial. Kehidupan tenangnya akan hancur sebenar lagi.

 _ **Naruto Namikaze, ada dendam apa sebenarnya kau padaku?**_

 **OoOoO**

"Kau masih ingat punya adik disini?"

Sasuke berkata sinis begitu mendapati Itachi sudah melenggang masuk dengan santainya ke dalam aprtemen mereka.

"Kau kira untuk siapa aku bekerja siang malam, huh?" tanya Itachi tak kalah pedas. "Perut buncit mu itu perlu di isi. Atau kau ingin makan sampah selamanya?"

"Perutku tidak buncit!" seru Sasuke tidak terima. "Dan burger bukan makanan sampah!"

"Yeah, cari orang yang bilang _junk food_ bukan makanan sampah, maka aku akan jalan dengan kedua tanganku," ucap Itachi tandas. Sasuke mendengus. Menyebalkan jika punya kakak yang ucapannya tidak pernah di jaga.

"Sekarang bawa apa?" tanya Sasuke lebih lembut, menengok plastik yang dibawa Itachi.

"Steak."

Sasuke tak banyak bicara lagi. Dia langsung menyambar makanan itu dan melahapnya dengan ganas. Dari siang dia hampir tidak banyak makanan gara-gara Naruto, dan sekarang dia kelaparan.

"Hey, pelan-pelan," seru Itachi saat akhirnya Sasuke tersedak sendiri hingga tenggorokannya perih. "Kau ini makan apa kesurupan?"

"Aku lapar," kata Sasuke cepat.

"Memangnya dari pagi kau tidak makan?" mata Itachi kini menyipit.

Sasuke kikuk melihat kakaknya. "Aku hanya makan burger saja tadi siang, dan itu pun tidak habis," katanya pelan, segera maraih air minumnya.

"Kau bisa kena magh akut jika seperti ini terus," tuding Itachi tajam.

"Jika benar, itu semua salahmu," kata Sasuke tak mau kalah.

Itachi mendesis. "Kau kerja untukmu, Tolol!" ucapnya menusuk. "Kalau kau masih tidak bisa mengurus diri dengan uang yang kuberikan padamu, untuk apa aku kerja keras seperti ini?"

Sasuke merenggut. "Maaf," bisiknya pelan, menyesal.

Dia selalu saja menyentuh hal sensitif seperti ini. Berulang kali dan selalu berhasil membuat kakaknya marah. Harusnya dia tidak menambah beban berat Itachi yang sudah banyak bekerja keras demi dirinya. Pulang malam atau bahkan tidak pulang hanya agar dia tidak kelaparan. Tapi Sasuke masihlah seperti anak kecil manja yang ingin diperhatikan. Dia merindukan kakaknya yang selalu ada untuknya.

Sasuke dapat mendengar Itachi menghela nafasnya. "Dengar, Sasuke..." katanya dengan perlahan. "Hidup kita sudah tidak sama lagi seperti dulu. Tidak ada orang tua yang akan menjaga kita lagi. Ingat? Mereka brengsek. Dan aku tidak ingin menjadi orang brengsek seperti mereka. Aku ingin menjagamu dengan baik, tapi tolong bantu aku juga untuk melakukan itu."

"Maafkan aku," bisik Sasuke sekali. "Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku."

"Hey hey," Itachi mendekati adiknya dan langsung merangkulnya dengan erat. "Aku yang harus mengatakan itu. Maaf karena terlalu keras mendidikmu. Kau tahu, kan, aku sayang padamu. Hanya kau yang aku miliki sekarang. Jadi tolong, kau juga harus berjuang untuk hidup lebih baik lagi."

Hening.

"Aku... aku ingin makan pizza tomat, Itachi," bisik Sasuke membuat Itachi meringis.

"Aku tendang kau karena merusak suasana."

Memang tidak nyambung dengan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke barusan, tapi mereka berdua tertawa karenanya. Itachi dengan baik hati menelepon dan memesan pizza tomat ukuran jumbo, kemudian menonton film bersama di temani pizza dan berkaleng-kaleng minuman soda. Sekitar jam dua lebih sedikit, Sasuke sudah tertidur bersandar di bahu kakaknya. Lelap. Tanpa mimpi buruk.

 **OoOoO**

"Itachi, kau yakin tidak ada yang menyukaimu?" tanya Sasuke ketika memperhatikan kakaknya sedang memasak pagi itu. Dia merenung. Tidak ada yang salah dengan fisik kakaknya. Itachi bahkan terlihat sempurna dari luar. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap dengan perut kotak-kotak, kulitnya putih, rambutnya tertata rapi dan—hey, _come on_ , dia tidak akan jadi seorang model jika tidak punya wajah tampan.

"Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal seperti itu," timpal Itachi, meletakan sepiring bacon dan telur orak-arik ke depan Sasuke.

"Tapi kau juga, kan, butuh bersenang-senang," kata Sasuke.

"Oh, _damare_ , Sasuke, jangan mulai lagi," tandas Itachi cepat. "Kita tidak akan mulai berdebat lagi, kan?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau sendiri yang terlalu dibesar-besarkan."

Ketika Itachi sudah siap dengan mobilnya, Sasuke gamang. Kakinya terasa berat seperti diganjal batu besar, menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan memohon.

"Sasuke, hayaku!" seru Itachi habis sabar.

Kakaknya benar-benar tidak paham situasi, tidak bisa membaca bahasa tubuh adiknya sendiri. Sasuke merutuk dalam hati.

Dengan berat hati dia masuk kedalam mobil kakaknya, pandangannya jatuh ke atas gedung lantai 3. Sejak kejadian kemarin, dia dan Sakura bertengkar hebat, sampai sekarang masih perang dingin. Gadis itu menuduhnya memanfaatkan surat cintanya untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Sasuke tidak habis pikir. Ternyata selama hampir dua tahun mereka berteman, Sakura masih meragukan orientasi sexualnya. Lagipula yang kena sial bukan Sakura, tapi Sasuke. Jadi pantas jika dia juga marah-marah pada gadis itu kemarin hingga keluarlah kata-kata sumpah serapah dari mulutnya.

"Kau dan Sakura bertengkar?" Itachi membuka percakapan.

"Hm," tanggap Sasuke malas.

"Kenapa?"

"Masalah cowok."

"Hah?" Itachi menoleh terkejut. "Apa maksudmu dengan masalah cowok."

"Dia ditolak sama cowok yang dia suka, terus dia marah padaku."

"Kok bisa?"

Sasuke mengedikan bahunya, malas menjelaskan pada Itachi. Lagipula, tidak mungkin kan dia menceritakan jika cowok yang ditaksir Sakura ngebet jadian sama adiknya sendiri. Jika iya, Itachi akan turun tangan dan Sasuke akan dianggap banci karena melibatkan orang luar. Masalahnya, Sasuke bukan banci. Apalagi homo.

Tiba di sekolah seperti tiba di gerbang neraka. Sasuke turun dari mobil Itachi dan siap bertarung. Oh, lihatlah! Semua mata cewek kini tertuju padanya. Bukan karena terpesona, tapi karena ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup. _**Namikaze, kau memang brengsek**_.

Setelah mengatakan kemungkinan tidak akan pulang malam ini, Itachi pergi memacu mobilnya meninggalkan lapangan parkir. Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia siap, tapi jantungnya tetap saja berpacu dengan cepat. Sial!

 _Dia sendirian._

Sasuke baru menyadari jika sekarang dia sendirian dan tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Biasanya ada Sakura yang mengoceh panjang lebar, yang menemani langkahnya sampai ke dalam. Tapi karena si brengsek Namikaze, kini dia dan sahabat satu-satunya harus bertengkar. Ah, sepertinya salah dia juga. Seandainya ucapanya dapat disaring, mungkin Sakura tidak akan terlalu sakit hati. Salahkan pengajaran Itachi (Sasuke belajar kata-kata kasar itu dari kakaknya), salahkan juga tuduhan Sakura yang menjijikan. Dia bukan homo. Gadis itu tahu dengan benar. Tapi dia tetap menuduh dirinya macam-macam. Dia, kan, jadi tidak terima.

Untung hari ini tidak ada satu pelajaran pun yang sekelas dengan Naruto. Sasuke sedikit bernafas lega.

"Merindukanku?"

" _Bitch_!"

Sasuke lemas seketika akibat terkejut berlebihan. Naruto tertawa mengejek di belakangnya. Dia sepertinya tahu kelemahan Sasuke—belakang telinganya.

Sasuke menutup lokernya keras-keras, menimbulkan bunyi tidak enak. Selain Naruto, ternyata beberapa temannya juga kerkikik geli melihatnya. Hey, ayolah, dia bukan seorang badut yang harus di tertawakan.

"Menyingkirlah, Namikaze!" desis Sasuke, segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Huuuuuu," teman-teman Naruto menggodanya.

"Naruto, pacarmu kasar sekali," kata Kiba menyebalkan.

"Dia Cuma malu," timpal Naruto yang membuat Sasuke ingin menonjoknya. Tapi dia harus sabar. Berontak hanya akan membuat Naruto girang karena merasa diladeni.

Teman-teman Naruto sama gilanya dengan Naruto. Yeah, mereka satu komplotan. Jika mereka normal, harusnya mereka jijik karena Naruto mengaku pacaran dengan cowok. Tapi apa? Meraka malah ikut bersenang-senang.

 **OoOoO**

Sasuke hampir dipecundangi seharian ini, dan kini dia bolos karena pakaiannya basah dan kotor, badannya bahkan bau makanan. Berterima kasihlah pada para fans Naruto, hadiah mereka benar-benar diterima baik olehnya.

Dia membanting tasnya ke samping, merebahkan tubuhnya di rerumputan di bawah pohon rindang. Tidak ada Sakura, tidak ada siapapun. Dia sendirian. Menyedihkan sekali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Seseorang berdiri tepat di dekat kepalanya. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak usah membuka mata untuk mengetahui siapa orang itu, tapi matanya tetap terbuka, dan mendengus begitu mendapati Naruto.

"Kau bisa melihat keadaanku sendiri, Namikaze-san," jawab Sasuke sinis. "Kurasa matamu cukup baik untuk dapat melihat keadaanku yang jauh dari kata baik. _Thanks to your fans_!"

"Itu bukan kemauanku."

"Yeah, tapi itu karenamu!" tandas Sasuke cepat. "Apa sebenarnya masalahmu padaku?"

Naruto diam sejenak, lalu menghela nafasnya sendiri. Dia mengambil posisi duduk di samping Sasuke, memandang ke depan. " _Well_ , sepertinya memang tidak adil jika kau tidak tahu mengapa aku sampai melakukan ini padamu."

" _Of course, not_."

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakan semuanya, tapi intinya aku sedang bertaruh dengan seseorang untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku."

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena dia ingin kau!"

"Kenapa?" Sasuke mengernyit. Setahunya, dia tidak pernah berbuat jahat pada siapapun. Bagaimana bisa berbuat jahat, berhubungan dengan orang lain saja jarang, kecuali Sakura.

" _Well_ , pikirkan saja sendiri," kata Naruto.

"Kenapa kau memberitahuku? Maksudku, dengan kau memberitahuku alasan kenapa kau mendekatiku, bukankah itu semakin membuatku tidak mungkin menyukaimu."

"Aku percaya pada pesonaku," ucap Naruto menoleh seraya menyeringai. "feromonku sangat kuat, kau tahu."

"Aku baru tahu jika murid sepertimu ternyata memiliki narsisme tinggi," sindir Sasuke jijik.

"Kau akan tahu lebih banyak tentangku jika kau berpacaran denganku," kata Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku cukup tahu banyak tentangmu, Namikaze-san."

"Oke, itu akan mempermudah jika nanti kau setuju jadi pacarku," tanggap Naruto santai, hampir membuat Sasuke muak.

"Bagaimana jika pada akhirnya kau sendiri yang menyukaiku?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Naruto menatap mata lawan bicaranya agak lama. "Ingin bertaruh?" tanya cowok itu gila.

"Apa?" Sasuke mengernyit. Tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pemikiran Naruto. "Apa hidupmu penuh dengan kata bertaruh."

"Itu termasuk tantangan," Naruto memberi alasan. "Dan aku suka sekali pada tantangan. Jadi, bagaimana?"

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. Dia mendengus seraya bangkit dari rebahannya, menatap ke depan. "Sayangnya aku tidak suka dengan tantangan," ucapnya tandas. "Jika memang kau mempunyai taruhan dengan orang lain tentangku, aku hanya minta satu hal darimu; tolong urus para _fans_ mu agar aku bisa hidup tenang di sekolah. Gangguanmu cukup merepotkan masalahnya."

Naruto terkekeh. "Jadi kau tidak keberatan aku mendekatimu?"

"Kau tidak akan nurut juga jika aku mengatakan 'sangat keberatan'."

" _Well_ , kau benar." Naruto mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah, sebagai langkah awal..."

Naruto membuka jaket baseballnya dan menyerahkan pada Sasuke. "... Pakai ini. Kau bisa masuk angin jika terus mengenakan pakaian basah seperti itu."

Sasuke tidak menolaknya, dia mengambil jaket itu seraya menyeringai kecil. Mengatakan jika dia tidak akan tersentuh dengan kelakuan Naruto kali ini karena kekacauan yang dia dapat karena ulah cowok itu sendiri. Naruto mengedikan bahunya, merasa tidak masalah. Sebelum dia pergi, kembali dia mengecup bibir Sasuke hingga membuat si empunya menegang beberapa saat.

" _Bye, Babe_ ," bisiknya menggoda.

"Naru—bolehkan aku memanggil nama depanmu?" kata Sasuke menghentikan langkah Naruto.

Naruto yang awalnya terkejut, tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja," katanya.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang padamu... dua kali kau menciumku dan aku sama sekali tidak menikmati ciumanmu. _Sorry_ , tapi kau sepertinya tidak ahli dalam berciuman."

Sasuke meraih tasnya sebelum berhadapan dengan Naruto kembali, menikmati raut wajah cowok itu yang nampak tidak suka dengan ucapannya barusan.

" _Well_ , Sas'ke, aku jadi penasaran bagaimana ciumanmu."

Dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk meraih tengkuk Naruto, menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Dia menyeringai senang karena Naruto ternyata memang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya. Sasuke bertekat, jika pun pada akhirnya mereka pacaran, yang lebih tinggi yang harus jadi dominan.

Menunggu hampir lima menit sampai suara desahan itu keluar—bukan dari mulutnya. Sasuke tersenyum lantas memberi jarak, menghentikan ciuman panas mereka. Dahi mereka beradu dengan nafas tersengal. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas putus-putus dari Naruto. Dengan seringaian penuh kemenangan, dia mengusap bibir cowok itu yang basah oleh saliva mereka berdua dengan ibu jadinya, lalu mengecupnya lagi.

"Aku menikmati ciuman kita kali ini."

Bisik Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan Naruto dengan muka memerah, mungkin karena terlalu emosi.

 **TBC**

 **Review, please..**

 **:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Not Straight Anymore**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Extreme**

 **Warning: inside**

 **Disclaimer: them not mine**

* * *

Sasuke turun dengan lift pagi itu setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan hanya selembar roti, dan tidak seperti kemarin, pintu lift kembali terbuka di lantai tiga, menampilkan sosok Sakura dengan mata bergerak gelisah. Gadis itu nampak kaku saat jalan dan berdiri di sampingnya.

Sasuke membuang muka, tersenyum diam-diam. Dia tahu jika seperti ini, Sakura sudah tidak marah lagi. Tapi memang seharusnya gadis itu tidak marah karena Sasuke tidak salah apapun.

"Sas'ke, aku... ingin minta maaf," katanya perlahan, Sasuke mendengarkan. "Aku harusnya tidak menjadi teman yang brengsek. Jika Naruto memang menyukaimu dan kau juga, aku rela, kok."

Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu!

Jadi Sakura masih menganggap sexualitasnya menyimpang. Hey, dia normal. N-O-R-M-A-L! Dia masih lurus selurus penggaris berukuran 30 centimeter.

"Sakura, aku bukan gay—"

"Tidak, Sas'ke, aku paham, kok!"

"Tidak. Kau tidak paham sama sekali!" Sasuke menggeleng cepat.

Saat itu pintu lift terbuka, mereka segera keluar dengan masih adu argumen. Sasuke mengerang kesal, Sakura benar-benar gadis keras kepala.

"Aku seharusnya sudah sadar saat beberapa bulan yang lalu," kata Sakura masih dengan pendapatnya. "Kau menolak seorang gadis cantik tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Jika kau lelaki normal, pasti kau akan menerimanya, kan."

"Aku menolaknya karena aku tidak mengenalnya, Sakura!" kata Sasuke hampir menggeram. "Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan saat tiba-tiba seseorang datang ke mejamu dan langsung memintamu menjadi pacarnya? Aku bukan orang sedeng yang akan berpacaran dengan orang yang bahkan tidak aku tahu namanya."

Penembakan itu terjadi sekitar dua bulan yang lalu, tepat pada hari minggu. Saat itu Sasuke terpaksa menemani Sakura yang merasa kebosanan setengah mati berada di apartemen. Gadis itu mengajaknya berkeliling taman hiburan seharian, dan berakhir di sebuah cafe pada jam makan siang. Sembari menunggu Sakura yang sedang memesan makanan, Sasuke bermain dengan ponselnya, dan saat itu lah semuanya terjadi.

Seorang gadis cantik duduk tepat di depannya dengan wajah angkuh, pakaiannya terlihat mahal dan sexy. Sasuke yang merasa terusik, akhirnya mendongak dan segera menaikan salah satu alisnya. Dia tidak mengenal gadis itu, untuk apa dia duduk di sana?

"Maaf, kursi itu sudah ada yang punya," kata Sasuke sopan.

"Aku tahu," kata gadis itu. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat langsung matanya karena tertutup kacamata hitam. "Aku datang ke sini karena aku menyukaimu dan kau harus menjadi pacarku."

"Hah?"

Mata Sasuke segera beredar. Mungkinkah ini sebuah acara _reallity show_ dan ada kamera tersembunyi?

"Aku menyukaimu dan kau harus menjadi pacarku," ulang gadis itu lagi lebih tegas.

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawaban Sasuke membuat gadis itu, serta beberapa cowok yang ada di sekitarnya melongo, tidak percaya.

Sasuke jengah. "Dengar, maaf menolakmu. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak menyukaimu, dan..." dia berhenti sejenak, "sebaiknya kau segera pergi karena temanku sudah kembali dan akan duduk di kursi itu."

Mata gadis itu sepertinya memincing, dengan kesal dia bangkit seraya berkata, "Kau akan menyesal."

Sakura melihatnya dengan jelas kejadian itu, harusnya gadis itu paham bukan? Siapa juga yang mau pacaran dengan orang asing? Tidak ada. Yah, kecuali orang itu gila. Tapi sekali lagi Sakura mengabaikan kenyataan itu.

"Sudahlah, Sas'ke, jangan menyangkal lagi."

Frustasi.

"AAGKH! SAKURA!"

Sasuke memutuskan tutup mulut. Percuma saja bicara panjang lebar pun, Sakura tidak akan mendengar penjelasannya.

 **OoOoO**

Fans Naruto masih memandangnya dengan keji saat Sasuke tiba di sekolah, dan beberapa orang yang homopobic jelas-jelas melemparkan umpatan menyakitkan kepadanya. Tapi setidaknya dia tidak sendirian sekarang. Ada Sakura di sampingnya, tidak peduli lagi jika dia masih di anggap gay oleh gadis itu.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, Sas'ke," Sakura menggenggam tangannya saat memahami tatapan-tatapan tajam yang diterima Sasuke. "Jika kau dikerjai oleh para fans Naruto lagi, kau tidak sendirian saat itu."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan haru, lantas tersenyum kecil. " _Thanks_ , Sakura," ucapnya pelan.

Tapi senyum Sasuke kemudian pudar, digantikan wajah horor saat Naruto datang mengampirinya dengan senyum sangat lebar, tangannya melambai bersemangat.

"SAS'KE~!"

Sasuke melirik Sakura ingin meminta bantuan, tapi ternyata dia masihlah menjadi fans setia Naruto. Gadis itu sudah terpana dengan mulut menganga lebar melihat senyum—yang katanya—seperti malaikat milik cowok populer itu.

"Mau apa ka—"

Tidak ada kesempatan. Naruto langsung meraih wajahnya dan memberikan ciuman menuntut kepadanya. Sakura terpekik, dan murid-murid yang berlalu lalang di koridor seketika berhenti untuk melihat mereka. Sepertinya dia ingin balas dendam masalah kemarin. Pikir Sasuke saat Naruto mengulum habis bibir bawahanya. Langkahnya semakin mundur ketika Naruto mendorongnya, dan begitu punggungnya menubruk dinding, dia terpekik kaget hingga membuat Naruto berhasil meloloskan lidah ke dalam mulutnya.

Sasuke mencengkram jaket pemuda itu kuat-kuat. Lalu dengan sekali hentak, dia membalik keadaan. Kini tubuh Naruto yang terhimpit antara dinding dan tubuhnya. Dia memang tidak punya pengalaman berciuman. Tapi dia pembaca teori yang baik dan pelaku praktek yang pintar. Lagipula, dia sudah tahu teknik menahan nafas dalam air yang baik dan benar. Jadi jika hanya harus menahan nafas selama berciuman, itu bukan masalah baginya.

Ciuman itu pun harus berakhir bukan karena ada yang mengalah, tapi karena salah satu teman Naruto menghentikannya dengan perkataan sarkasme.

" _Guys_ , carilah kamar jika ingin lanjut."

Wajahnya dan wajah Naruto sama-sama merah dengan nafas tersengal ketika berjauhan. Sasuke baru sadar sudah menjadi tontonan anak-anak. Mulut Sakura masih menganga ketika dia melihatnya, dan mata gadis-gadis membara seperti membakarnya sekaligus, penuh dengan keirian.

"Sasuke, tadi hot banget," bisik Sakura hampir tergagap. "Aku tidak tahu kau pandai berciuman."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, ingin menutup mulut Sakura saat itu juga. Tidak tahukah gadis itu jika saat ini dia sangat malu? Huh, benar-benar sahabat yang tidak pengertian.

 **OoOoO**

Naruto berjalan gusar saat memasuki kelasnya. Di belakangnya, Kiba menyeringai mengingat kejadian tadi.

" _Man_ , kau berhutang padaku," katanya dengan nada jail.

Naruto menoleh dan langsung mendelik padanya. "Oh, _shut up_ , Kiba."

"Tapi benar, kan? Jika tidak ada aku, kau pasti kalah berciuman dengan si Uchiha itu," ucap Kiba tanpa beban.

Naruto tak membalas.

Kiba lantas bergumam, "Tapi, hebat juga dia bisa mengalahkanmu. Memang, segala sesuatunya tidak bisa dilihat dari _cover_ nya saja, ya..."

"Aku akan membuat dia mengerang di bawahku!" ucap Naruto penuh yakin.

"Benarkah?" ucapan Kiba seperti mengompri.

Naruto kembali melirik Kiba dengan kesal. Sepertinya sahabatnya itu sedikit kurang percaya padanya. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

Kiba menyeringai tambah senang. Dari ketiga teman Naruto, memang hanya dia satu-satunya yang tahu jika Naruto sedang melakukan taruhan dengan adiknya, Naruko, dan Kiba sudah berjanji pada gadis itu akan membantu mengawasi kakaknya dalam mendapatkan hati cowok itu.

"Dapatkan hatinya, Naru. Maka aku akan mendapatkan tubuh adikmu," bisik Kiba terlampau pelan.

 **OoOoO**

Jam makan siang. Harusnya Sasuke bisa langsung makan di kantin bersama Sakura dan menghabiskan dua potong burger tomat besar. Tapi dia malah di tahan oleh Iruka Sensei, dibawa ke dalam ruangannya.

"Uchiha-san, aku tahu kau menyimpang... tapi, bisakah kau menjaga prilakumu saat di sekolah? Hubungan kalian bukan hubungan normal yang bisa kau umbar seenaknya," lelaki kepala tiga itu memula pembicaraannya.

"Tapi Sensei, bukan aku yang mulai," Sasuke membela diri.

"Aku tahu," Iruka Sensei menujukan wajah prihatin, kecewa, dan frustasi sekaligus. "Hanya saja, bisakah kau menghentikannya? Tolong suruh pacarmu untuk tidak melakukannya _**setiap waktu**_!"

Iruka Sensei benar-benar menekan kata setiap waktu pada ucapannya tadi. Kenapa dia sampai bicara seperti itu, karena Naruto benar-benar mencium Sasuke hampir setiap waktu. Takdir sial macam apa yang Sasuke dapat karena harus sekelas dengan cowok itu di tiga mata pelajaran hari ini. Setelah menciumnya di koridor, Naruto kembali menciumnya di dalam kelas, lalu di depan loker, dan kemudian di depan pintu kelas selanjutnya, terakhir ketika pelajaran Iruka Sensei berakhir. Dia menciumnya sebelum melenggang pergi bersama ketiga sahabatnya. Sasuke sendiri benar-benar frustasi dengan kelakukan cowok itu.

"Tapi dia bukan pacarku, Sensei," ucapnya lemah.

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan itu?" tanya Iruka Sensei. "Uchiha-san, jika seperti ini terus aku akan memanggil kakakmu karena sudah mengganggu kenyamanan murid lain."

"JANGAN!"

Tangan Sasuke merentang di udara dengan cepat. Memanggil kakaknya sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Dia harus bicara dengan Naruto dan menghentikan kegilaan cowok itu. Sasuke tidak menyangka sama sekali jika pendekatan yang di maksud Naruto akan seekstrim ini.

"Aku akan bicara dengan Naruto, Sensei," kata Sasuke kemudian. "Aku janji hal-hal senonoh seperti tadi tidak akan terulang lagi."

"Bagus!"

 **OoOoO**

Sasuke muncul di kantin dengan muka bengis, iris matanya tajam menatap Naruto yang sedang tertawa bahagia bersama teman-temannya. Hatinya panas. Bukan karena cowok itu di kelilingi cewek-cewek cantik dan sexy, tapi karena dari semua kekacauan yang dibuat Naruto, dia yang harus menanggung semuanya.

"SAS'KE~!"

Tidak, Sakura. Jangan sekarang!

Sasuke mengabaikan panggilan sahabatnya, langkahnya mantap menuju Naruto yang kini sudah melihatnya, senyum—ralat—seringainya muncul menyebalkan seperti biasa.

" _Babe_!"

Sasuke segera menahan kepala Naruto agar tidak kembali menciumnya, mendorongnya jauh-jauh.

"Naruto, kita harus bicara," kata Sasuke penuh tekanan. "Berdua!"

Melihat keseriusan di wajah Sasuke, seringaian Naruto berubah menjadi senyum kecil, dia lalu beralih kepada teman-temannya.

" _Guys_ , aku pergi dulu," katanya riang. "Pacarku sepertinya sangat merindukanku."

Tangan Sasuke mengepal keras saat berbalik dan berjalan mendahuli Naruto, takut jika dia tidak melakukannya, dia akan menonjok cowok itu detik itu juga. Tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak memhami bahasa nonverbalnya, dia malah berlari agar sejajar dengannya dan menggengam tangannya yang terkepal. Sasuke berusaha menepis tangan itu, tapi genggaman Naruto sekuat kepalanya yang keras.

"Lepas!"

"Tidak!" tolak Naruto. "Kita harus bicara? Oke, ikut aku."

Naruto menariknya ke sebuah kelas kosong dan langsung menghimpitnya dengan erat antara pintu dan tubuhnya. Sasuke mengerang jengkel, jengah lebih tepatnya.

"Bisa tidak kita bicara dengan keadaan normal?"

"Tidak!" Naruto kembali menolak. "Kau ingin bicara? Bicaralah, aku mendengarkan."

Sasuke mendesah, memilih opsi menyerah meski dengan keadaan tak nyaman seperti ini.

"Berhenti menciumku, Naruto," kata Sasuke tegas. "Pendekatan ekstrimmu benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Tidak mau!"

Sasuke mengerang jengkel. "Memangnya kau tidak jijik berciuman terus dengan cowok?" tanyanya frustasi. "Aku saja sampai mual, kau tahu. Atau jangan-jangan, kau memang menikmatinya."

Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kau ini pede sekali, sih."

"Kalau begitu, berhenti!"

"Tidak!"

"Aaaaagghhkkk!"

Naruto kembali terkekeh melihat tingkah frustasi Sasuke, cowok itu terlihat lucu dimatanya, dan entah karena sudah terbiasa, atau gerak refleksnya memang cepat, dia kembali mengecup bibir cowok itu.

"Tuh, kan! Tuh, kan! Kau melakukannya lagi!" Sasuke melotot ngeri. "Berhentilah, Naru. Itu benar-benar mengganggu!"

"Aku akan berhenti jika kau sepakat menjadi pacarku."

" _Shit_!" Sasuke mengumpat kesal. "Kesepakatanmu tidak pernah menguntungkanku."

" _Well_ , aku memang sedikit kejam," tanggap Naruto enteng.

Sasuke mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, menepuk dada Naruto beberapa kali. "Dengar, Naruto, menjadi pacarmu tidak membuatku jatuh cinta padamu."

"Aku tahu," Naruto mengangguk setuju.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus," jawab Naruto menyebalkan.

Sasuke berpikir keras. Dia benar-benar sudah malas berhubungan dengan Naruto, apalagi harus menjadi pacarnya. Nasib kehidupan tenangnya hanya akan tinggal nama jika dia melakukan itu. Tapi hidupnya dipertaruhkan sekarang. Menjadi pacar Naruto rasa-rasanya lebih baik daripada harus membuat kakaknya kecewa. Dia sudah terlalu membebani lelaki itu.

"Berjanji tidak akan menciumku?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Aku janji tidak akan menciummu di depan umum."

Jawab yang tidak memuaskannya itu cukup membuat Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, aku mau menjadi pacarmu."

Mata Naruto membulat seketika, senyumnya mengembang cerah.

"Benarkah?"

Naruto benar-benar tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Jantungnya berpacu seperti lari maraton ketika Sasuke menyetujui kesepakatannya. Entah karena taruhan dengan adiknya atau karena sesuatu yang lain, rasa senangnya meledak seperti kembang api. Gerak refleksnya kembali jalan, dan ciuman panjang dia berikan kepada Sasuke yang nampak tidak siap menerimanya. Kali ini, cowok itu lah yang mendesah dalam dekapannya.

"Aku senang kau mendesah, Sas'ke," bisik Naruto tepat di telinga. "Sexy sekali."

 **TBC**

 **Catatan:**

 **Oke, karena banyak readers yang bertanya-tanya ini NS apa SN? Saya akan jawab bahwa ini NS. Awalnya kenapa saya tulis NS/SN, karena saya ingin main tebak-tebakan dengan readers semua. Tapi ya sudah..**

 **Penegasan bahwa ini NS bukan berarti saya akan merubah sifat Sasuke. Dia juga cowok meski nantinya akan jadi 'uke', jadi tidak akan saya buat jadi kelemer-kelemer kaya cewek.**

 **Yang pengguna Wattpad dan tahu cerita ini, saya tidak menjiplak karena Faufauchan adalah saya sendiri. Yang berarti ini adalah cerita saya dan saya hanya merubah nama tokoh.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih..**

 **Review, please...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Care?**

 **Warning: inside**

* * *

Naruto tidak ingat siapa pemilik pesta yang disebutkan Sasori tadi, pikirannya sudah melayang bersama dengan suara musik yang menghentak, minuman dan perempuan. Teman-temannya berpencar, mungkin sudah dapat mangsa dan sedang menikmatinya. Dia sendiri masih asik menggerakan badan, seorang wanita yang entah siapa namanya—lupa, menempel di tubuhnya seperti lintah.

Wanita itu memeluk lehernya dengan erat, tubuhnya yang dibalut pakaian hampir telanjang bergoyang aktif seperti pelacur di tempat hiburan.

"Naru, ahn..." desahnya manja, menggesekan dadanya yang hampir terbuka sepenuhnya pada tubuh Naruto yang dibalut kaos serta jaket dari jins.

"Kenapa, _Baby_?" Naruto menyeringai senang. "Kau sudah tidak tahan, hm?"

" _Please_..." ucap wanita itu dengan nafas berat, mata iris birunya sudah sayu.

"Ayo cari kamar!"

Naruto menarik tangan wanita itu dan menerobos beberapa orang, dia juga melewati sekumpulan anak-anak yang sedang menikmati permainan kartu. Peraturannya; yang kalah harus membuka pakaiannya satu persatu, dan sudah ada dua orang wanita yang telanjang, serta seorang pria yang tinggal tersisa _underwer_ saja.

Naruto saat itu bersumpah, dia tidak akan pernah memainkan permainan itu. Meskipun sudah banyak wanita yang melihat tubuh telanjangnya, dia tetap tidak terima jika harus melakukannya di depan banyak orang. Itu penghinaan. Tubuhnya ekslusif, hanya untuk para wanita yang bersedia masuk berdua dengannya kesebuah ruangan.

Mereka menaiki anak tangga dan segera memasuki kamar yang kosong di lantai dua. Tubuh Naruto yang sudah terbakar nafsu langsung mendorong wanita itu ke tempat tidur, menciumnya dengan rakus.

" _Naru..."_

Tunggu!

Naruto mengerjap ketika merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Ciumannya tidak terasa nikmat seperti biasanya, wanita itu terlalu pasrah dan membuatnya kerja sendiri. Dia menggeleng pelan dan menjauhkan kepalanya. Wanita itu menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Naruto, kenapa?"

Jika saja itu Sasuke, dia harus bekerja keras melakukannya, tapi disitulah sisi nikmatnya. Dia bisa merasakan panas ketika lidah mereka saling membelit, atau ketika lidahnya menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya. Tekanan yang diberikan cowok itu juga membuat adrenalinnya membara.

 _Apa yang—_

Naruto tersentak. Dia buru-buru bangkit dengan wajah pucat pasi, wanita itu semakin mengernyit melihatnya.

"Naruto?"

"Sori, aku harus pergi!"

Mengabaikan nafsunya, Naruto segera pergi meninggalkan wanita itu dalam kebingungan dan juga rasa kesal.

" _Shit_! Kenapa aku malah teringat dia?!" gumam si pirang hampir tak mempercayai otaknya sendiri.

 **OoOoO**

Sasuke sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena kartun di televisi saat ponselnya berdering. Dia melirik layarnya dan langsung masam wajahnya, lantas mengambilnya sebelum menjauh dari jangkauan pendengaran Itachi yang masih asik menonton.

Dia menutup pintu kamar lalu mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya langsung.

"Kau sedang apa?" yang diseberang malah balik bertanya. "Belum tidur?"

Sasuke mengernyit mendengarnya. "Apa itu? Perhatian seorang pacar, kah?" tanyanya sarkastis.

Orang itu, Naruto, terkekeh pelan. "Anggap saja seperti itu," tanggapnya santai. "Jadi, kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Hey! Aku bertanya padamu, kenapa kau malah balik bertanya?" Naruto menggerutu.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, mendesah panjang. Dia tidak ingin berdebat. "Aku sedang menonton film dengan kakakku. Kau sendiri sedang apa? Tengah malam seperti ini telepon..."

"Aku? Aku sedang duduk di trotoar," katanya pelan. Sasuke mengernyit mendengarnya. "Baru kabur dari pesta temannya Sasori." Lanjut Naruto.

"Kabur? Kau?" Sasuke berdecih pelan. "Aku pikir kau suka pesta... minum-minum... wanita..."

"Yeah, tapi berubah _badmood_ gara-gara kau!" jawabnya ketus.

Sasuke tentu saja tidak terima. "Hey, bagaimana bisa itu gara-gara aku?!"

"Pokoknya gara-gara kau!"

Sasuke kembali mengalah. "Ya, sesukamu lah!"

Tidak ada tanggapan lagi. Sasuke menatap layar ponselnya saat itu, memastikan jika mereka masih tersambung.

"Naru, kau tidak tidur, kan?"

"Tidak!"

"Lalu, untuk apa kau telepon?"

"Hanya ingin saja. Tidak boleh? Kau, kan, pacarku sekarang!" kata Naruto ketus.

Mata Sasuke menyipit, agak dongkol sebenarnya, tapi dia berusaha sabar.

"Kau mabuk?" tanyanya kemudian.

"... Sedikit."

"Kau bawa mobil?" tanya Sasuke lagi. "Bisa pulang sendiri?"

"Tidak, dan tidak tahu."

Sasuke lantas menghela nafasnya. "Telepon teman-temanmu dan minta mereka menjemputmu," katanya hampir menyuruh.

"Teman-temanku sedang sibuk!"

Terus? Jangan bilang kalau Naruto ingin dia yang menjemputnya. Cih! Mana dia mau.

"Kau tidak akan menyuruhku, kan?" tanyanya sinis.

"Tidak! Tidak!" di seberang sana Naruto menggleng pelan. Kepalanya sampai sakit ketika melakukan itu. "Aku cukup tahu diri, kok."

"Bagus!" ucap Sasuke cepat. "Jadi, bisa aku tutup teleponnya sekarang?"

"... Ya."

Klik!

Sambungan terputus.

Sasuke menghela nafas, malah kepikiran tentang keadaan Naruto sekarang. Tidak! Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, berusaha mengenyahkan rasa khawatir yang tiba-tiba muncul di hatinya.

"Sasuke, dia sudah besar untuk bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri," ucapnya penuh peringatan.

 **OoOoO**

Naruto tidak sekolah ke esokan harinya. Sasuke mungkin bisa bernafas lega karena hari ini dia bebas tidak ada yang mengganggu. Tapi ingatkan Sasuke jika dia punya teman cewek super bawel, dan Sakura tidak berhenti juga menanyakan tentang absennya Naruto hari ini.

"Sakura, aku benar-benar tidak tahu!" Sasuke hampir mendesis, tangannya mengepal gemas. Sejak tadi dia gagal memagut burger tomat di depannya karena sibuk menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura. Ayolah, perutnya sudah lapar! Kapan dia akan berhenti bertanya?

"Tapi kau, kan, pacarnya, Sasuke~!" kata Sakura tidak terima.

Sasuke mengerang. Inilah tidak enaknya punya teman seperti gadis itu.

"Oh oh oh! Atau kita tanyakan saja pada ketiga temannya itu?" tanya Sakura dengan mata bulat berbinar, seperti baru saja mendapat ide briliant.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. _Please_ deh... Naruto hanya tidak masuk sekolah, bukannya keluar. Kenapa harus berlebihan seperti itu?

"Berhentilah bertanya, Sakura!" seru Sasuke hampir jengkel. Sakura terkejut mendengarnya. Cowok itu tidak perah membentaknya hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini, Sakura bahkan pernah lebih menyebalkan daripada ini sebelumnya.

"Sasuke~!" dan mata Sakura kemudian melebar, seperti menyadari sesuatu. "Ah! Aku... aku minta maaf, Sasuke. Aku hanya khawatir padanya. Aku sudah merelakannya, kok. Jadi, kau jangan cemburu padaku, ya?"

 _ **Hah**_ _?_

Sasuke hampir menggeram. Dia memutuskan jika Sakura adalah cewek paling oon yang pernah dia temui. Tidak ada orang yang benar-benar tidak peka seperti gadis itu.

"Aku tidak—Aaaahhh, aku menyerah!" cowok itu angkat tangan. Burger tomat di depannya sudah tidak memancarkan kenikmatannya lagi.

Bagaimana bisa Sakura berpikir jika dia sedang cemburu?

Di tengah-tengah keputusasaan Sasuke, ketiga teman Naruto muncul tanpa di undang dan memenuhi meja mereka. Cowok tinggi dengan rambut merah, Sasori, tersenyum ramah seraya mengambil potongan kentang goreng milik Sakura. Si pemilik tidak merasaka masalah sama sekali.

" _Hello_ , pacarnya Naruto," sapanya.

Kiba nyengir lebar, sedang cowok satunya yang memiliki rambut pirang panjang, Deidara, menyeringai. Sasuke mendengus menyambut mereka, jelas-jelas tidak terlalu menyukai adanya orang tambah di mejanya.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanyanya judes.

"Waoh," Kiba berdecak. "Kau benar-benar tidak bersahabat, ya."

Wajah Sasuke datar.

"Tenang, Sasuke, kami tidak akan macam-macam, kok?" kata Deidara yakin.

Kini muka Sasuke hampir tidak bisa ditebak, salah satu alisnya terangkat. Sasuke? Sejak kapan panggila _nonformal_ itu menjadi ucapan menyenangkan di dalam pembicaraan mereka?

"Kami hanya ingin memberitahu kabar Naruto kepadamu."

"Oh, benarkah? Syukurlah!"

Suara bersemangat itu bukan milik Sasuke, sumpah. Dia sendiri kaget mendengarnya seruan tadi. Di sampingnya, Sakura sudah menunjukan wajah berseri penuh ingin tahu.

"Wah, kau bersemangat sekali, Cantik," Sasori mengedip jail, yang jadi sasaran wajahnya langsung semerah rambut cowok itu.

"T-tidak," Sakura membantah malu-malu. "Hanya saja, Sasuke sangat penasaran dengan keadaan Naruto."

Sasuke melotot, buru-buru menoleh pada sahabatnya itu. SEJAK KAPAN DIA PENASARAN DENGAN KEADAAN COWOK ITU?! Tidak sadar siapa yang sejak tadi bertanya?

"Oh benarkah?" wajah Kiba nampak dibuat terkejut, lalu menatapnya dengan pandangan menyebalkan. "Aku tidak tahu kau seperhatian itu."

"Tidak!" bantah Sasuke cepat.

"Tidak usah malu seperti itu," sambar Deidara seraya menaik turunkan alisnya. Sasuke ingin menonjok cowok itu. Tidak. Dia ingin menonjok semua teman Naruto. Mereka sama-sama menyebalkan dan pembuat tensi darah naik.

Sasori yang kemudian memberitahunya kenapa Naruto tidak masuk hari ini.

"Dia sakit, sepertinya bekas pesta kemarin," katanya.

"Dia bego karena pergi tanpa kami," Deidara mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Dan tambah begonya lagi karena tepar di jalanan dengan cuaca yang dingin semalaman," tambah Kiba.

Sasuke ingin sekali tidak peduli, tapi gagal. Rengekan Sakura sama mengganggunya dengan ketiga teman Naruto _plus_ Naruto sendiri. Kepalanya nyeri seketika. Sepertinya Sasuke harus siap sedia aspirin di dalam tasnya mulai sekarang.

"Ayolah, Sasuke, kita jengkuk Naruto!"

Sasuke mendesah, lalu mengangguk pasrah pada akhirnya. _Puppy eyes_ Sakura sebenarnya gagal total dan tidak ada efek sama sekali. Gadis itu kembali menang dengan ocehannya yang membuat kupingnya sakit serta kelebihan muatan. Haruskah Sasuke pergi ke THT untuk memeriksakan kesehatan terlinganya? Ya. Dia mengangguk menyetujui idenya itu.

 **OoOoO**

Rumah Naruto tidak besar, tapi sangat besar. Sasuke hampir tidak yakin jika dia memasuki rumah yang tepat. Seperti biasa, Sakura bersikap berlebihan dengan mulut yang menganga hampir jatuh di sebelahnya. Kadang, dia merasa malu jika harus berdampingan dengan gadi itu.

"Aku memang pernah mendengar jika rumah Naruto sangat besar," kata Sakura hampir seperti bisikan. "Tapi tidak tahu akan sebesar ini."

Dia memekik dan segera menuju ke depan pintu utama, Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng di belakang seraya mengikuti Sakura.

Seorang maid perempuan membukakan pintu setelah mereka menekan bel, usianya sekitar kepala empat. Raut mukanya ramah dan tegas di saat yang bersamaan.

"Maaf, mau cari siapa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kami temannya Naruto," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Ingin menjenguknya."

Maid itu mengkerut sedikit di keningnya, nampaknya menimang—dan kebanyakan tidak terlalu percaya. Sasuke tersenyum mengerti. Untuk apa Naruto berhubungan dengan orang seperti mereka? Mungkin pikir maid itu begitu.

"Maaf lancang, tapi bisakah kalian menyebutkan nama kalian terlebih dahulu?" tanya si maid berusaha sopan. "Saya ingin meminta izin tuan Naruto apa kalian boleh menjenguknya apa tidak."

Wajah Sakura langsung mengkerut tidak suka.

"Hey, disini ada pacarnya Naruto!"

"Apa?!"

Sasuke buru-buru membekap mulut Sakura yang lancang seraya tertawa hambar.

"Hahaha... bukan apa-apa," kata Sasuke cepat. "Saya Sasuke dan teman saya ini, dia Sakura. Tidak apa-apa, kami akan menunggu."

Sakura segera menepis tangan Sasuke dengan kesal begitu si maid pergi.

"Apa, sih, Sas'ke? Aku, kan, hanya ingin mengatakan jika dia sudah lancang karena berani mencurigai pacar tuannya sendiri."

"Kau yang lancang, Sakura," ucap Sasuke gemas. "Dia akan langsung mengusir kita jika kau katakan kalau aku lah pacar tuannya."

Sakura kesulitan membalas, lantas bungkam. Tak berapa lama, si maid datang dengan izin yang sudah didapatkan, segera menyuruh mereka berdua masuk.

Seorang gadis muda menyapa mereka di anak tangga. Dia cantik, tapi seringainya mengingatkan Sasuke pada Naruto. Cowok itu jadi tidak terlalu suka.

"Wah, Sasuke, aku tidak menyangka akan ketemu lagi dengamu secepat ini," ucapnya seraya menghampiri mereka. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang bergerak anggun seiring langkah pendek-pendek itu.

Sasuke agak bingung dengan kalimat 'ketemu lagi' yang diucapkan gadis itu. Memangnya mereka pernah bertemu?

"Maaf?"

"Bukan apa-apa," kata si gadis, mengibaskan lengannya. "Kau boleh langsung ke kamar Naruto, tapi kau!" gadis itu menujuk Sakura tajam. "Ikut aku. Biarkan mereka berdua."

Sakura protes mati-matian. Tapi gadis itu tetap menyeretnya menjauh—sepertinya ke belakang rumah.

"Mari, tuan," ajak si maid. Sasuke mengangguk, mengikuti wanita itu dengan patuh. Dia di bawa ke lantai dua dan berhenti di sebuah pintu ek besar dengan ukiran aneh.

"Tuan Naruto?" si maid mengetuk pelan pintu tersebut.

"Biarkan dia masuk!"

Naruto terbaring dengan selimut menyentuh sampai dada, wajahnya pucat dan kusut, satu punggung tangannya diletakan di kepala. Sasuke mendekat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kepalaku pusing," tanggap Naruto hampir sinis. Sasuke mendesah. Dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur, matanya mengedar.

Kamar Naruto lebih besar dari kamarnya dan hampir sama besar dengan luas apartemennya. Bentuknya klasik dan rapih, yang jauh dari perkiraan Sasuke. Dia kira akan banyak poster yang tertempel, atau ornamen-ornamen aneh, tapi semua itu tidak ada.

Mata Naruto terpejam lelah saat dia menoleh ke arahnya, tanpa sadar Sasuke menyentuh kening cowok itu dengan tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto kemudian, matanya seketika terbuka.

"Mengecek suhu tubuhmu," jawab Sasuke ringan. "Panasmu ternyata cukup tinggi. Sudah minum obat?"

"Apa ini? Perhatian seorang pacar, kah?"

Sasuke ingat dengan kata-kata itu, lantas tersenyum kecil. "Anggap saja begitu."

Kening Naruto mengkerut sebentar, tapi memutuskan menjawab. "Sudah."

"Cewek yang di bawah siapa?"

"Adikku—Naruko," kata Naruto. "Kenapa? Kau tertarik padanya?"

"Tidak!" kata Sasuke cepat. Jika kakaknya seperti ini, tidak akan jauh beda dengan adiknya.

"Benarkah? Bukankah dia cantik?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Cantik itu relatif," tanggap Sasuke santai seraya mengedikan bahunya

"Jadi menurutmu dia tidak cantik?"

"Cantik," Sasuke mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Tapi tidak spesial." Lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau aku?"

Sasuke menatap aneh Naruto. "Kau ingin dibilang cantik juga?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya, bosan. "Ya, tidak lah. Menurutmu aku tampan tidak?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. "Aku baru tahu kalau kau sangat cerewet ketika sakit," katanya mencibir, tangannya bersedekap.

"Ayolah, senangkan aku," kata Naruto lemah.

"Meski berbohong?"

"Meski berbohong."

"Baiklah," Sasuke setuju, dia lalu menatap Naruto dengan intens, mengusap keningnya yang sedikit basah oleh keringat, menyapu rambut pirangnya kebelakang. "Dengar, Naruto, kau spesial. Kenapa? Karena kau sudah menjadi yang pertama untukku. Untuk ciumanku dan untuk hubungan yang seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan selalu menjadi yang pertama untukumu," janji Naruto.

"Benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk dan langsung meraih tengkuk Sasuke, mereka kembali berciuman panas seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Aku masih yakin jika kau menikmati ciuman denganku," bisik Sasuke setelah menjauhkan wajahnya.

Naruto terkekeh, hawa panas dari mulutnya menyentuh kulit wajah Sasuke.

"Aku harus pergi," kata Sasuke, kembali mengusap kening Naruto sebelum berdiri.

"Sas'ke..." tangan Naruto menahan.

"Ya?"

"Kau juga... kau satu-satunya pacarku yang kuijinkan masuk ke rumahku, kau satu-satunya pacarku yang menjengukku ketika aku sakit, satu-satunya pacar lelakiku, dan kau juga satu-satunya pacarku yang jago berciuman."

" _Well..._ "

"Terima kasih karena sudah peduli padaku."

Sasuke tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa atas ucapan Naruto barusan, lebih ke bingung sebenarnya. Apa itu salah satu trik agar dia tersentuh? _Well_ , Naruto, tidak semudah itu. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Naruto, ingin kencan denganku setelah kau sembuh nanti?"

"Hah?"

"Bagus!"

Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto sebelum pergi meninggalkan cowok itu sendirian. Sepertinya, mengikuti permainan Naruto tidak buruk juga.

 **TBC**

 **Review, please... :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruko mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaian Naruto pada minggu pagi hari, membuat kakaknya mendesah berat.

"Apa, sih, yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya heran.

"Kau, kan, akan kencan hari ini," kata Naruko seraya berkacak pinggang. "Jadi pakaianmu harus keren."

"Aku selalu keren setiap hari!" kata Naruto tidak terima.

Naruko mendengus. "Tapi kemeja dan kaos tidak cocok untuk kencan pertamamu!"

"Ya ampun, Naru, aku bahkan tidak ingat ini kencanku yang keberapa," ucap Naruto mulai gemas.

"Maksudku, kencan pertamamu dengan cowok!"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Ayolah, aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri," kata Naruto sembari menghentikan adiknya yang mulai mengacak-acak pakaiannya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" Naruko menggeleng cepat. "Aku akan memastikan jika Sasuke akan bertekluk lutut padamu."

Naruto mengernyit mendengarnya. "Itu sama sekali tidak menentukan!"

"Tapi berpengaruh!"

"Apa kau sebegitu sakit hati padanya?" tanyanya pelan-pelan.

"Sakit hati? Ya!" jawab Naruko seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jadi, kau harus ingat perjanjian kita dengan baik."

"Apakah harus sejauh itu?"

"Kenapa? Kau merasa tidak mampu?" Naruko menaikan salah satu alisnya. "Aku tidak menyangka jika kau seorang pe—"

"Oh, _shut up_ , Naru! Aku bukan seorang pecundang!" potong Naruto cepat. Dia tidak suka jika seseorang meremehkannya seperti itu, apalagi oleh adiknya sendiri.

"Maka buktikan jika kau memang bisa melakukannya," kata Naruko. "Rebut hatinya, lalu patahkan sampai berkeping-keping."

Naruto menatap mata adiknya yang penuh dengan ambisi mengerikan, lantas menghela nafas. Dari pengalaman ini, dia sudah tahu betapa tidak enaknya menghadapi gadis yang patah hati.

"Oh ya, jangan lupa pakai parfum ini," Naruko menyerahkan botol parfum kecil kearah kakaknya.

Naruto menatapnya sekilas dengan alis terangkat satu, ragu-ragu mengambilnya. Dengan perlahan dia membuka tutup botol itu dan wangi tomat yang segar langsung menyentuh indera penciumannya.

"Untuk apa ini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ya, untuk kau pakai lah, Bego!" kata Naruko sinis.

"Aku sudah punya parfum yang lebih _manly_ dari ini," tolak Naruto seraya menyerahkan botol itu kembali ke tangan adiknya.

"Tidak. Kau tetap harus pakai ini!" kata Naruko keukeuh.

"Kenapa, sih, memangnya?"

"Karena Sasuke suka wangi tomat."

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Aku menginterogasi temannya ketika dia mampir kemarin," Naruko menyeringai keji.

 **OoOoO**

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke mengintip lemari Itachi dan berniat meminjam satu pasang pakaian keren. Untungnya saat ini kakaknya sedang tidak ada di apartemen, jadi dia bisa memilih tanpa harus mendengar berbagai macam pertanyaan dari laki-laki itu.

Sasuke mencari dengan teliti, mulai dari atas sampai bawah, kiri lalu ke kanan, dan telunjuknya kemudian berhenti pada salah satu pakaian kaos berkerah serta berlengan panjang motif bordir geometris di dada sebelah kanan, warnanya abu-abu terang. Dia mengangguk kecil melihat pakaian itu, senyumnya melebar.

Sederhana tapi keren. Pikirnya kala itu.

Dia memadukannya dengan celana jins pas kaki serta aksesoris gelang. Rambutnya dibuat berantakan, kacamatanya diganti dengan lensa bening hingga warna mata aslinya masih terlihat jelas. Sasuke memandang cermin lantas tersenyum puas. Dia tidak pernah merasa berbeda seperti ini sebelumnya. Boleh dibilang, dia sendiri sepertinya naksir dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan dengan kenarsisannya.

Ya ampun...

 **OoOoO**

Naruto tersenyum lebar begitu melihat Sasuke keluar dari gedung apartemen (agak terpana sebentar), langkahnya sedikit menghampiri dan begitu mereka berdua saling berhadapan, dia mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar merah yang tersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya. Sasuke awalnya mengernyit, lantas terkekeh pelan.

"Oh ayolah. Ini menggelikan sekali," kata Sasuke jujur, mengambil bunga itu dan mengamatinya dengan geli.

"Hanya ingin bersikap senormal pasangan-pasangan lain," kata Naruto seraya mengedikan bahunya. Dia sebenarnya ingin sekali mengomentari Sasuke yang berpenampilan super berbeda hari ini, tapi masa iya dia harus mengakui jika cowok itu memang "keren", sih. Tidak! Jadi daripada itu, dia lebih memilih untuk segera mengajaknya pergi. "Ayo!"

"Tunggu!"

Sasuke mendengus bau tubuh Naruto sebentar, lantas menatap cowok itu aneh.

"Bau tomat. Kau pakai pengharum ruangan, ya?" tanyanya menyeringai.

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak!" seru Naruto tak terima. "Ini parfum, kok!"

"Masa?" Sasuke menaikan alisnya.

"Beneran!" kata Naruto dengan sungguh-sungguh, sukses membuat Sasuke tertawa. Dia tidak percaya ini... seorang cowok seperti Naruto ternyata mudah sekali untuk dimanipulasi.

Dia masih tertawa saat menempati kursi penumpang di samping Naruto, menggodnya memang lumayan menyenangkan. Sedang cowok itu merutuk di dalam hati. _Sudah kukatakan memakai parfum ini bukan ide yang bagus_! Dongkolnya sangat kesal. Dia akan membalas adiknya suatu hari nanti.

Mobil sport itu meninggalkan halaman apartemen tak lama kemudian.

 **OoOoO**

Sasuke tidak tahu Naruto akan membawanya ke mana. Meski dia yang mengajaknya kencan, tapi Naruto lah yang menentukan tempat kencan mereka—dia memintanya sehari setelah pengajakan itu terjadi.

"Pokoknya aku yang menentukan kemana kita akan pergi," katanya tegas, seolah maksud lain ucapannya mengatakan, 'kau boleh yang mengajak kencan, tapi tetap aku yang akan mengendalikan'.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan mengangguk kecil, tapi segera sadar bahawa mereka sedang mengobrol di telepon dan Naruto tidak akan mungkin membaca bahasa tubuhnya. Jadi dia langsung berkata, "terserah kau saja!"

Jadi, disini lah Sasuke, duduk di mobil tanpa tahu tujuan mereka.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. "Kau sedang tidak menculikku, kan?" tambahnya begitu sadar Naruto memacu mobilnya jauh dari pusat kota.

"Tenang saja, aku yakin kau akan menikmatinya," kata Naruto so misterius.

Tapi perjalanan mereka tidak selancar yang diharapkan. Mobil Naruto tiba-tiba mogok di jalan yang jauh dari tempat tinggal orang-orang. Si pemilik mencoba untuk menstater kembali mobilnya, tapi hanya berdengung sebentar, lantas mati.

"Sial! Ada apa dengan mobil ini?!" umpatnya seraya memukul stirnya.

"Coba kau cek mesinnya."

Naruto malah menyandarkan tubuhnya di jok mobil, lantas menghela nafas berat.

"Percuma dicek juga," katanya. "Aku tidak paham mesin."

Sasuke hampir mencemooh, tapi ia urungkan.

"Jadi bagaimana? Aku hampir tidak bisa melihat mobil satu pun disini."

"Kau benar," tanggap Naruto mengangguk. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau paham mesin?"

"Punya mobil saja tidak, bagaimana bisa aku paham mesin."

Naruto kemudian menghela nafas lagi.

"Mau menunggu beberapa saat? Mungkin saja akan ada mobil yang lewat..." usulnya dengan suara pelan. Sasuke tidak ada pilihan lain.

Hanya saja, penantian mereka sama sekali tidak ada hasilnya. Hampir satu jam menunggu, dan selama itu pula tidak ada satu pun mobil yang lewat. Mereka mengobrol beberapa kalimat untuk menghilangkan kebosanan, tapi lebih sering diam dan mendengar suara hewan dari hutan di sekitar mereka. Sasuke tidak tahan.

"Kita jalan saja," katanya kemudian. "Menurut GPS, ada pemukiman beberapa mil dari sini." Dia masukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku celana.

"Kau gila? Itu jauh sekali."

"Daripada menunggu disini—tidak jelas!"

Setelah menimang sebentar, akhirnya Naruto mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi mobilmu bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Biarkan saja," kata Naruto. "Jika memang benar ada pemukiman, kita akan meminta bantuan mereka memperbaikinya."

 **OoOoO**

"Ini kencanku yang paling buruk!" ucap Naruto disela-sela langkah mereka.

"Aku tidak pernah kencan sebelumnya, jadi aku tidak bisa menilai," tanggap Sasuke.

Mata Naruto memincing. "Kau beneran belum pernah kencan?"

"Belum," Sasuke menggeleng pasti.

"Kau tidak pernah naksir cewek sebelumnya?" tanya Naruto lagi. "Ah, atau kau keseringan ditolak?"

Sasuke berdecih.

"Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya jika aku katakan kalau pernah menolak gadis cantik."

"Aku memang tidak akan percaya," Naruto menggeleng. Tapi, tentu saja dia percaya sebenarnya. Bagaimana tidak. Gadis yang ditolak adiknya sendiri.

Perjalanan mereka seolah tidak ada habisnya. Mereka mulai kelelahan dan bosan, apalagi terik matahari yang seperti membakar kepala mereka.

"Ini bahkan belum tengah hari," keluh Naruto.

"Kau ini tidak bisa apa tidak mengeluh," komentar Sasuke. "Dari tadi kau terus saja mengeluh."

Naruto sepertinya tidak mau mendengar.

"Aku cape!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak?"

Mereka diam lagi. Tapi tak lama, karena terlalu bosan, Sasuke mulai bersenandung. Entah kenapa lagu milik Selena Gomez muncul di otaknya. Mungkin karena Sakura dari kemarin terus menyanyikan lagu itu.

Melodi yang awalnya gumaman itu mulai jelas, membuat Naruto mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Kau menyanyikan lagu Selena Gomez?"

"Kau tahu?!" Sasuke agak terkejut.

"Naruko kadang sering memutar lagu itu."

Sasuke mengangguk, lantas kembali membuka mulutnya untuk bernyanyi.

" _And it might be wonderful_

 _It might be magical_

 _It might be everything_

 _I've waited for a miracle"_

Dan saat itu Naruto ikut bernyanyi, kepalanya bergerak naik turun menikmati.

" _Oh, but if I fall in love again_

 _With someone newe_

 _It could never be the way_

 _I love you"_

Pandangan mereka kemudian bertemu, lantas tersenyum. Mereka melanjutkan dengan menanyikan lagu lain. Kadang-kadang Naruto berjoget dan menyuruh Sasuke menebak nama tarian itu.

"Aku kira itu tidak ada namanya," kata Sasuke polos.

"Tentu saja ada!"

Pertunjukan Naruto berhenti ketika ada truk lewat. Sasuke dengan cekatan memainkan ibu jarinya sampai truk itu berhenti di dekat mereka.

"Kalian pemilik mobil merah yang disana?"

"Iya," Sasuke mengangguk. "Boleh kami menumpang sampai ke pemukiman?"

"Tentu saja!"

 **OoOoO**

Pemukiman itu ditempuh kurang dari setengah jam dengan truk. Sasuke dan Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum turun di dekat pom bensin yang menyediakan jasa perbaikan mobil dan motor. Setelah mengatakan posisi mobilnya, mereka lantas mencri tempat makan terdekat.

"Aku baru tahu jika banyak berjalan membuat lapar..."

"Juga haus," tambah Sasuke

Naruto mengangguk. "Kau benar!"

Dia lantas membuka pintu sebuah kedai makanan dan betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika mendapat sambutan meriah dengan terompet dan taburan kertas mengkilap.

"SELAMAT! KALIAN—"

Ucapan itu terhenti. Sasuke dan Naruto saling pandang heran ketika orang-orang yang tadi menyambutnya berubah wajah kecewa.

"Maaf, harusnya tadi penyambutan khusus untuk pasangan..." seorang gadis muda berkata. "Bukankah sudah ditulis di depan jika tempat ini hanya khusus pasangan?"

Sasuke mengernyit. Dia tidak melihat tulisan itu dimana pun.

"Kami pasangan!" kata Naruto cepat, tanpa canggung mengeratkan pengangannya pada pinggang Sasuke. "Apa kalian menerima gay?"

"Jadi kalian pasangan?!" seorang ibu bertanya antusias.

Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk bareng, itu lebih dikarenakan refleks.

"Kami menerima segala jenis pasangan!" serunya dengan bersemangat. "Nah, karena kalian sudah menjadi pelanggan yang ke 100 hari ini, kalian boleh memesan apa saja secara gratis, dan mendapatkan hadiah, tentu saja!"

"Oh, benarkah?" Sasuke bertanya terkejut, agak kurang menyangka.

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Dan kebetulan sekali nanti akan ada festival apel!" katanya lagi. "Jika kalian ingin, kalian boleh ikut bergabung dengan kami."

Naruto membalas ramah. "Tentu saja kami tidak akan melewatkannya!"

Mereka lantas digiring kesalah satu meja kosong, disuguhi segela jenis makanan dan minuman berbahan dasar apel dari menu mereka.

"Kurasa kencan ini akan berubah menyenangkan," bisik Sasuke, tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya, entah kenapa. "Kencan pertama kita di festival apel, bukankah terdengar menarik?"

Naruto menoleh dan balas tersenyum. "Kau benar!"

 **TBC**

 **Saya tahu ini chapter datar pisan, tapi ya sudah...**

 **Terima kasih kepada readers yang sudah membaca dan meluangkan waktunya untuk berkomentar di chapter sebelumnya, saya harap masih ada yang mau meluangkan waktunya lagi,**

 **So, Review, please...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 06**

 **Festival**

 **Disclaimer: Them not mine**

 **Warning: inside**

* * *

Festival apel dimulai tengah hari di perkampungan Yamaguci, diikuti kurang dari tiga ribu orang dengan iring-iringan pawai menakjubkan. Sebuah mobil dengan istana buatan yang dindingnya terbuat dari apel lewat di hadapan Sasuke yang ikut menonton, seorang wanita cantik berdiri di tengah-tengahnya seraya melambai anggun, di atas kepalanya terdapat mahkota yang terbuat dari apel juga. Mobil yang lain muncul dengan apel hijau menumpuk seperti pohon natal, sedang apel merah menempel layaknya bola-bola kristal cantik. Dia memandang takjub, ikut bertepuk tangan dan berseru dengan penonton lainnya. Pertama kalinya dia melihat langsung acara seperti ini.

"Keluar sarang tidak buruk juga, kan?" bisik Naruto di sebelahnya, tangannya bergerak nakal.

"Berhentilah meremas bokongku, Naruto!" desis Sasuke jengah, melepas dengan paksa tangan Naruto di bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau, kan, pacarku!" tanggap Naruto menyebalkan, lepas dari bokong, tangannya malah merambat ke pingganng, menarik tubuh Sasuke hingga semakin merapat padanya.

Sasuke mendesah. "Dan berhentilah melakukan ini," katanya kemudian. "Kita pasangan tidak normal dan sedang berada di tempat umum, ingat?"

"Jadi, kalau di tempat sepi tidak masalah?" tanya Naruto menggoda.

"Oh, ayolah..." Sasuke hampir mengerang.

"Wah wah wah, kau sudah tidak sabaran rupanya."

"Bukan itu maksudku!"

Naruto terkekeh, segera menariknya menjauhi kerumunan, "Ayo, masih banyak yang bisa kita lihat selain pawai," katanya

Gadis yang menyambut mereka saat di restoran memandang mereka dengan tatapan berbinar yang aneh ketika mereka beranjak dari sana, tangannya mengepal gemas. Apa maksudnya itu? Pikir Sasuke tidak mengerti.

Naruto membawanya ke tempat pembuatan pie apel raksasa di sebuah lapangan luas. Terdapat lebih dari dua puluh koki yang melakukan pekerjaan itu, sebagian memotong buah apel dengan kecepatan luar biasa, dan sebagian lagi membuat adonan dan bumbu.

Orang-orang bersorak saat koki utama mengatakan jika mereka bisa memakannya setelah matang, dan Sasuke tidak kalah bersemangat mendengarnya. Aku akan membungkusnya juga untuk Itachi dan Sakura. Pikirnya berjanji.

"Akan membutuhkan waktu lebih dari satu jam-an untuk memasak pie sebesar itu," kata Naruto. "Mau melihat yang lainnya dulu?"

Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

Mereka lantas pergi ke perlombaan memetik apel.

"Aku pasti bisa lebih cepat dari mereka!" cemooh Naruto saat melihat para peserta.

"Kau ini sombong sekali, sih," kata Sasuke tak habis pikir.

"Mau bukti?"

Wajah Sasuke menantang.

Naruto langsung menyeretnya ke panita lomba, menyatakan keikutsertaan mereka. Tapi, panitia itu segera memandang mereka dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"Perlombaan ini hanya untuk pasangan," katanya. "Maaf."

Sasuke hampir mendengus mendengarnya. Ini festival apel atau festival _couple_ , sih? Kenapa syaratnya harus pasangan semua?

"Anda menerima pasangan gay?" tanya Naruto.

"Kalian pasangan?" tanya laki-laki sangsi.

"Ya," jawab Naruto mantap, kembali menarik pinggang Sasuke.

"Tunggu sebentar," katanya, lalu laki-laki itu menghampiri temannya untuk meminta pendapat. Sasuke tidak terlalu bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Dia hanya melihat mulut mereka bergerak dan anggukan kepala mereka. Laki-laki itu kemudian kembali.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa ikut."

Naruto bersorak senang seraya meninju udara kosong, Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

.

.

 **Sasuke POV**

"Karena festival ini merupakan perayaan yang ke seratus dan tepat di tanggal tiga belas, jadi kalian harus memetik seratus buah apel dengan berat mendekati tiga belas kilogram!" seru si laki-laki gemuk di podium dengan micnya. "Ada banyak ukuran apel disana dan kalian bisa memetik apel manapun yang menurut kalian akan memenuhi target. Siapapun yang paling mendekati angka tiga belas, akan menjadi pemenangnya! Waktu kalian tiga puluh menit!"

Ke delapan belas peserta bergemuruh mendengar penuturan si laki-laki, wajah-wajahnya nampak bersemangat, apalagi ibu-ibu yang sepertinya sudah hafal betul karena sering berbelanja. Aku mengangguk paham, tapi tidak dengan orang di sebelahku. Dia menggerutu seperti orang tua.

Setelah pukulan pada gong berbunyi, para pesera langsung berlari ke arah kebun apel yang siap panen. Aku melakukan hal yang sama, begitupun Naruto yang membawa keranjang besar. Kami memilih pohon apel dan berhenti di satu pohon yang nampak lebat buahnya.

"Petik saja semuanya!" aku mendengus mendengar ucapannya dan segera memukul tangan Naruto yang hendak memetik buah apel secara sembarang.

"Buah apel itu kira-kira beratnya hanya seratus gram saja—akan lebih dari seratus buah nantinya kalau kita memilih itu," ucapku kesal. "Kita harus mencari apel yang lebih besar, yang beratnya sekitar seratus dua belas gram-an."

Naruto mengernyit mendengar ucapanku, membuatku tidak tahan untuk bertanya. "Apa?"

"Kita tidak membawa timbangan, ingat?" katanya. "Bagaimana bisa kita tahu kalau beratnya sekitar yang kau sebutkan tadi?"

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa mengira-ngira?"

"Tidak!"

Aku mengerang frustasi. Buru-buru mencari buah apel dengan ukuran yang kusebutkan tadi.

"Seperti ini!" kataku kemudian, menunjukkan buah apel ukuran sedang di tanganku. "Satu kilogram akan berisi berkisar delapan buah, tapi kita akan butuh apel yang lebih kecil beberapa..." aku berpikir sejenak.

"Kau ini timbangan, ya?" tanya Naruto heran. "Bagaimana bisa kau memikirkan itu semua?"

"Aku belajar Fisika!" kataku tandas. Dia kembali menggerutu, tapi lantas bersemangat lagi.

"Yosh! Ayo kita memenangkan perlombaan ini, Sayang!" serunya seraya mencubit kedua pipiku.

.

.

Naruto berdiri dengan wajah menekuk di atas mimbar ketika MC menyerahkan piala juara pertama pada pasangan suami istri tua. Mereka membawa apel dengan berat tiga belas kilo kurang lima gram. Juara kedua kembali jatuh pada sepasang suami istri lebih muda, dengan timbangan apel seberat tiga belas kilo lebih dua puluh gram. Aku buru-buru menarik lengan Naruto saat MC akan menyerahkan piala kepada kami, juara tiga.

"Dan inilah pasangan fenomenal kita!" serunya lantang dengan mic menggelegar. "Mereka berhasil membawa apel dengan berat tiga belas kilo lebih dua puluh satu gram!"

Kami mengucapkan terima kasih dan bersalaman dengannya. Selain piala, kami juga berhak mendapatkan apel yang sudah kami petik tadi.

"Hanya beda satu gram saja padahal," kata Naruto hampir mendesis ketika turun dari podium.

"Itu karena kau ngeyel dengan apel merah besarmu itu!" balasku tajam.

.

.

 **Naruto POV**

Aku kecewa karena kami hanya mendapat juara tiga. Meski karena kesalahanku, tentu aku tidak akan pernah mengakuinya, kan.

Setelah dari perlombaan memetik apel, aku menyeretnya kebagian stan makanan. Aku baru tahu jika dia sangat tergila-gila dengan burger dan begitu melihat burger yang hampir semuanya terbuat dari apel, matanya langsung berbinar seperti anak kecil. Dia lucu, apalagi ketika dia merengek kepadaku untuk membelikannya karena dompetnya jatuh entah dimana.

"Aku mohon padamu, Naruto! Aku akan menggantinya setelah kita kembali dari sini."

"Kau hanya harus menggantinya dengan yang lain," kataku padanya.

"Oke!" dia berkata tanpa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Aku menyeringai dan segera membayar buger untuknya.

Kami duduk di salah satu kursi di bawah pohon rindang ketika dia sedang memakan burger-burger itu, pipinya mengembang penuh karena sebagian burger sudah pindah ke mulutnya, dia mengerang nikmat lalu menelannya dengan susah payah. Aku tidak tahu apa dan dimana yang salah, tapi dia terlihat sexy hanya dengan melakukan itu? Mataku sedang error, benar, kan?

"Rasanya benar-benar... Woah!" Sasuke nampanya kehilangan kata, aku terkekeh. "Burgernya tidak terlalu manis, renyah, gurih..." dia lalu meraih jus apelnya dan kembali mendesah nimat. "Positif! Ini burger terenak yang pernah aku makan. Jadi, kemana lagi kita sekarang? Ah, benar! Pie apel!"

Sasuke bangkit dengan semangat tapi aku buru-buru meraih tangannya dan menariknya hingga dia berada di pangkuan.

"Tunggu sebentar," bisikku seduktif.

Dia tersentak kaget dan berontak di pangkuanku, punggungnya bergerak-gerak menekan dadaku. "Apa yang kau lakukan, sih?!" serunya kesal. "Banyak orang dan mereka mulai melihat kita dengan aneh!"

"Biarkan saja," kataku tak peduli, menahan perut dan pundaknya agar dia tidak kabur. "Aku ingin minta bayaranku sekarang."

Sasuke mendesah berat dan kembali berusaha lepas dariku. "Memangnya apa sih, maumu? Tidak bisa nanti saja?"

Aku menyeringai. "Aku ingin sekang!"

"Dy—AHN!" Sasuke mengarang keras begitu aku menjilat belakang telinganya, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, kedua tanganya meremas celananya kuat. Dia buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan wajah merah karena teriakannya tadi membuat sebagian orang yang berada di sekitar mereka, menoleh dengan pandangan beragam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Bodoh!" desisnya marah seraya menoleh padaku, dan itu tidak kusia-siakan. Aku segera meraih belakang leheranya dan menariknya hingga kini mulutnya menempel di mulutku. Dia terbebalak ngeri sedang aku tersenyum dalam ciuman kami. Rasanya apel.

Ya ampun! Mengerjainya tenyata menyenangkan sekali, dan bodohnya aku karena hampir melupakan jika kelemahan Sasuke ada di belakang telinganya.

Aku melumutnya tanpa berniat memasukan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya. Sudah lama rasanya tidak mencium Sasuke, aku benar-benar merindukan sensasi ini.

"Oke, lunas!" kataku setelah melepaskan Sasuke. Matanya masih mendelik marah, buru-buru bangun dari pangkuanku.

"Kita di depan umum, _Jerk_!"

" _Well, I don't care_ ," kataku jujur, segera meraih pundaknya dan pergi dari sana tanpa peduli sikap protesnya padaku. Saat itu aku sempat melihat gadis yang menyambut kami di restoran, dia melongo memandang kami dengan tisu menyumbat hidung. Aku mengernyit saja melihatnya, tidak terlalu memperdulikan.

 **OoOoO**

Setelah menyantap pie apel raksasa dan membungkusnya beberapa, Sasuke dan Naruto kembali ke restoran, yang ternyata ada kamar untuk menginap juga di belakangnya. Mereka tentu tidak akan bermalam, hanya beristirahat sampai mobil Naruto selesai di perbaiki.

"Kalian sudah pulang?" tanya Minami, pemilik restoran, ramah. "Bagaimana festivalnya?"

"Menyenangkan sekali," Sasuke menjawab seraya tersenyum.

"Minami-san, boleh kami meminta kunci kamar kami?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh, tentu saja!" kata wanita gemuk itu. "Sayaka, kunci kamar nomor tiga!" dia berseru pada anaknya, si gadis yang menyambut mereka ketika pertama kali datang ke sini.

Gadis bernama Sayaka keluar dari belakang kasir, lalu tersenyum lebar pada keduanya. Ketika menyerahkan kunci pada Sasuke, dia juga menyelipkan sesuatu di saku celananya.

"Semoga menyenangkan!" bisiknya.

Sasuke mengernyit tak mengerti, "Hah?"

Senyum gadis itu masih terasa ganjil saat Naruto mendorongnya menuju pintu belakang.

"Gadis itu aneh," kata Sasuke begitu mereka memasuki kamar, dia lantas meraba saku celana belakangnya dan mengeluarkan benda yang di masukan Sayaka tadi.

Kondom!

"Apa-apan ini?" serunya tak percaya.

Naruto memandang takjub. "Wow, dia benar-benar berpikir jauh!" komentarnya, mengambil kondom itu dari tangan Sasuke. "Mau mencobanya?"

Sasuke langsung menampar belakang kepala Naruto saat itu juga.

Itachi menelepon Sasuke ketika Naruto sedang berada di kamar mandi, jantungnya langsung berdegup kencang ketika mengangkatnya.

"Itachi..."

"Kau dimana?" tanya kakaknya langsung.

"Er.. apartemen?" jawab Sasuke kurang yakin.

Itachi mendengus diseberang sana. "Aku baru saja pulang dan kau tidak ada dimana pun disini."

"Kau pulang?" Sasuke terbelalak. "Er... aku sedang di rumah teman." Dia buru-buru mengklasifikasi jawabnnya tadi.

"Bohong! Kau sedang kencan sekarang."

"Apa? Tidak!" bantah Sasuke segera, malah membuat Itachi semakin curiga.

"Kata Sakura kau sedang pergi kencan," kata Itachi tandas. "Aku tidak tahu kau punya pacar. Jadi, kau dimana sekarang?"

Sasuke meringis. Dasar Sakura ember!

"Di festival apel di perkampungan Yamaguchi," Sasuke berucap dengan suara pelan, terpaksa harus jujur.

"Kau pergi hanya berdua saja?" tanya Itachi.

"Ya."

"Sudah menyiapkan kondom?"

"Apa? Buat apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara nyaring.

Itachi berdecak. "Aku tahu pergaulan jaman sekarang, Sasuke," katanya bosan.

"Sas'ke, kau ingin mandi juga? Airnya segar, loh," Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, menyela.

Sasuke menatap horror padanya seraya berdesis, telunjuknya di depan bibir.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Itachi kemudian, yang sepertinya mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Teman," jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Katanya kau hanya berdua saja dengan pacarmu," kata Itachi. "Jadi pacarmu cowok?"

"Tidak!"

Naruto yang paham dengan situasi pacarnya, menyeringai lebar. Dia mendekati Sasuke lalu bertanya pada cowok itu. "Siapa yang menelepon, Sayang?"

Sasuke melotot.

"Aku akan minta penjelasanmu saat kau pulang nanti," kata kakaknya sebelum mengakhiri panggilan itu.

Sasuke mengerang kesal. "Brengsek, kau!"

"Apa?" tanya Naruto polos. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun."

"Kakakku akan mulai cerewet dan dia pasti akan minta dipertemukan dengan—" raut wajahnya seperti paham sesuatu. "—mu." Dia lalu menyeringai, hampir membuat Naruto yang kini duduk di sebelahnya takut sendiri.

"Kau harus siap-siap bertemu dengan kakakku," kata Sasuke, bangkit seraya mengambil handuknya sendiri dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Naruto, mati kau!

 **TBC**

 **Saya tahu ini kurang romantis, kurang seru dan kurang segalanya.**

 **Maaf.**

 **Tapi, yah, semoga tetap menghibur...**

 **Review, please...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 07**

 **Love? No!**

* * *

"Jadi, kau gay?"

Itachi bertanya pada saat sarapan senin pagi hari. Sasuke mendongak lantas menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. aku bukan gay." Dia menyuap telur mata sapinya yang sedikit gosong di pinggir.

Itachi mengernyit mendengarnya. "Lalu, apa maksudmu dengan berpacaran dengan cowok?" tanyanya heran, belum menyentuh sarapannya sama sekali.

Mata Sasuke mengerling, mencoba berpikir. Tadi malam, setelah Naruto menurunkannya di depan apartemen dengan sekantung besar buah apel, Itachi langsung mencercanya panjang lebar tentang kencannya hari itu. Dia menjelaskan, dan membenarkan jika pacarnya adalah cowok. Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke langsung mandi dan pergi tidur. Sebenarnya dia sudah ketakutan kakaknya akan marah dan jijik padanya, tapi Itachi diam saja, dan baru bicara lagi ketika sarapan pagi ini.

Dan sekarang hatinya pun masih deg-degan. Dia akan mengusirku! Dia akan mengusirku!

"Sasuke?"

Tersentak. Sasuke menatap Itachi dan kembali berpaling begitu mendapati tatapan tajam milik kakaknya.

"Itu... aku hanya ingin coba-coba saja," katanya, yang sebenarnya kurang yakin. Hatinya tambah kacau sekarang.

"Coba-coba?" Mata Itachi memincing.

Aku salah bicara! Aku salah bicara! Aku salah bicara!

"Kau berpacaran dengan laki-laki hanya untuk coba-coba?" tanya Itachi sekali lagi. "Kau ini tidak waras, ya?"

Wajah Sasuke segera menunduk lebih dalam, tersenyum miris. Salahkan Naruto dengan taruhannya. Dia hanya ingin hidup tenang, dan jika tidak mengikuti arus Naruto malah akan membuatnya semakin repot dengan tingkah gila cowok itu.

"Mungkin," tanggapnya pada akhirnya, tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi.

"Jadi, ehm—pacarmu juga hanya coba-coba saja?"

Sasuke mengedikan bahunya. Dia tidak mungkin, kan, mengatakan jika Naruto menjadikannya bahan taruhan dengan seseorang. Cowok itu bisa-bisa habis oleh Itachi. Tapi, tunggu dulu! Apa baru saja dia sedang mengkhawatirkan Naruto?

"Katanya, sih, dia _bi_."

"Tahu kau hanya main-main?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Dan dia tidak keberatan?"

Sasuke mengangguk lagi.

Itachi berdecak. "Kelakuan remaja yang otaknya sekosong tong," komentarnya sinis. "Kapan kau membuang isi otakmu, hah, Sasuke?"

"Maafkan aku..."

Kakaknya berdecak lagi. "Dan kapan kau akan mengakhirinya?"

Sasuke terkesiap. Dia tidak memikirkan itu sebelumnya. "Tidak tahu," jawabnya jujur, menggeleng pelan. "Mungkin... nanti."

"Nanti?" Kini Itachi mendengus. "Nanti itu sampai kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

Sasuke tersentak. Itu taruhan Naruto dengan seseorang; membuatnya jatuh cinta padanya. Apakah Sasuke akan membiarkan itu?

"Tentu saja tidak," Sasuke tertawa hambar. "Aku tidak akan mungkin jatuh cinta padanya."

"Dan sekarang otak kosongmu kau buang juga," ucap Itachi tandas dengan nada sarkastis. "Kelakuanmu saja tidak bisa kau atur apalagi hati?"

Sasuke meneguk ludah.

"Sudah sejauh mana kalian berhubungan?"

"Belum sampai dua minggu," jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Sudah berciuman?"

Dan Sasuke meneguk ludahnya lagi. Itachi meringis melihatnya.

"Coba-coba, hah?" katanya benar-benar sinis. "Aku tidak yakin kau akan mengatakan hal yang sama beberapa hari kedepan."

"Kau menyumpahiku?"

"Aku memprediksi," Itachi mulai menyentuh sarapannya. "Kau tahu arti memprediski? Seperti orang yang mengatakan akan terjadi kebakaran. Kenapa? Karena dia melihat asap. Aku melihat asap sekarang pada hubungan tidak normal kalian yang terjalin atas dasar 'coba-coba'. Mungkin nanti aku bisa menyelematkanmu dari kebakaran, tapi aku tidak janji jika kau sudah terlanjur gosong."

Jantung Sasuke tiba-tiba berdetak penuh ketakutan, entah karena alasan apa. Mungkin takut jika prediksi kakaknya akan menjadi nyata, atau takut jika taruhan Naruto berhasil. Tapi sebenarnya kedua alasan itu sama saja.

"Mungkin nanti aku akan menemui pacarmu?"

"Menemuinya?"

"Kenapa?" Itachi mendongak tajam. "Kau takut aku menghajar pacarmu? Kau mulai khawatir padanya?"

"Tidak!" seru Sasuke lantang. "Silahkan saja kalau mau menghajarnya." Dia buru-buru menghabiskan telur dan sosisnya dalam sekali lahap. Menghadapi Itachi benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

 **OoOoO**

Ingin tahu yang Naruto mimpikan semalam? Pergi ke hotel setelah kencan dan bercinta dengan Sasuke. Itu mimpi paling gila yang pernah dialaminya dan paling membuatnya stres. Otaknya sepertinya sedang kongslet karena terlalu lelah beraktivitas kemarin. Ya, mungkin seperti itu.

Tapi fokusnya hilang saat bertemu Sasuke pagi harinya. Otaknya seperti roll film yang memutar adegan delapan belas tahun ke atas tadi malam saat melihat Sasuke turun dari mobil kakaknya bersama Sakura.

Naruto langsung membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Sasori heran.

Naruto langsung bersikap biasa seraya merapihkan rambutnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Memangnya aku kenapa?" Dia malah balik bertanya, setelah itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam sekolah.

Ketiga temannya mengernyit.

"Mungkin kencannya gagal kemarin," tebak Deidara, membuat pose berpikir.

Kiba yang malah memperhatikan Sasuke, menyeringai misterius. "Mungkin...," tanggapanya. "Ayo!"

 **OoOoO**

" _Morning, Babe_ ," Naruto memeluk pinggang Sasuke saat cowok itu sedang berada di lokernya. Sakura terpekik di samping mereka.

Sasuke mendengus dan segera menyikut perut Naruto lumayan keras. "Berhentilah melakukan _skinship_!"

"Kenapa? Aku, kan—"

"Dan berhentilah mengatakan kalau aku adalah pacarmu," potong Sasuke cepat, lantas kepalanya mendekati telinga Naruto. "Ingat! Kita tidak pacaran sungguhan."

Naruto tersentak, mengernyit, lantas menyeringai kecil. "Kau benar," balasnya. "Tapi kau juga harus ingat, taruhan kami adalah membuatmu jatuh cinta. Jadi aku harus melakukan apapun agar kau bertekuk lutut padaku."

Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya dan diletakkan di dada Naruto, mengusapnya lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan, membuat tubuh Naruto meremang.

"A! Aku hampir melupakan yang itu," bisiknya, menjauhkan kepalanya kembali lantas tersenyum. Ucapan Itachi tiba-tiba kembali terngiang. Aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cintai padamu. Tekadnya dalam hati.

Sasuke lalu pergi, segera menarik Sakura dari sana, meninggalkan Naruto yang terpekur tidak paham.

Sikapnya berbeda. Ada apa dengannya? Pikirnya kala itu.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura heran saat berbelok di koridor. "Ada masalah dengan kencanmu kemarin?"

Sasuke menoleh. "Tidak ada," jawabnya lugas. "Aku baik-baik saja." Tapi wajahnya kembali dalam _mode_ berpikir.

 **OoOoO**

Istirahat pertama. Karena Sakura di panggil Orochimaru Sensei masalah tugas, Sasuke harus pergi ke kantin sendirian.

Keadaan kantin yang ramai seperti biasa tidak bisa mengalahkan rayuan para cewek pada Naruto dan kawan-kawannya. Sasuke memperhatikan mereka sekilas yang berada di bangku khusus sebelum memesan burger tomat kesukaannya, tidak terlalu memperdulikan mereka.

"Kalau dia sudah datang, kau pasti akan pergi," keluh cewek-cewek pada Naruto. Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Maaf, ya," katanya berucap manis. "Aku, kan, pacar yang baik, jadi harus memprioritaskan pacarku."

Naruto lantas bangkit dan menuju kursi yang diduduki Sasuke. "Hai!" sapanya penuh senyum, duduk di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang baru saja melahap burgernya mendongak, tapi kembali tak memperhatikan Naruto.

Naruto mengernyit melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang seperti mengacuhkannya—sedari pagi. "Hey, kau ini kenapa, sih?" tanyanya kemudian. "Kau ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada."

Ck, sial! Kenapa dia harus menggeleng dengan mulut penuh begitu, sih? Dan kenapa dia malah terlihat lucu di saat seperti itu?!

Naruto bangkit dan segera manarik tangan Sasuke menjauhi kantin, membawanya ke tempat sepi.

"Ck, cepat katakan! Apa aku berbuat salah?" tanya Naruto begitu mereka telah berada di kelas kosong.

Sasuke mengelap bibirnya yang penuh remeh roti burger, lalu duduk di salah satu kursi. "Bukankah sudah kubilang tidak ada."

"Sikapmu aneh!"

"Wah, kau memperhatikanku."

"Dan nada bicaramu berubah menyebalkan," tuding Naruto kesal. Dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan sikap Sasuke yang seperti ini.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang berdiri dihadapannya, matanya menyipit. Jika kau bertaruh membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, maka aku pun akan bertaruh dengan diriku sendiri untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku.

"Sori," katanya tiba-tiba.

Wajah Naruto terperangah tidak paham.

"Aku... terlalu memikirkan perkataan kakakku," kata Sasuke, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Sedikit menyeramkan, sih, tapi aku tidak akan kalah." Sasuke lantas bangkit, menarik kaos yang dikenakan Naruto lalu menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Naruto terbelalak mendapati serangan tiba-tiba ini, tapi segera sadar dan langsung meraih tengkuk Sasuke untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Suara berisik itu tidak terelakan, dan ingat! Kelemahan Sasuke berada di belakang telinganya. Pemuda itu kalah dalam permainan kali ini.

"Naru.. anh..."

Shit!

Naruto malah jadi teringat mimpinya tadi malam, buru-buru dia melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum manis. "Senang melihatmu agresif," katanya, tangannya turun memegang kedua bahu Sasuke, lalu turun ke pinggang. "Ingin menceritakan masalahmu?"

"Kurasa tidak sekarang," jawab Sasuke.

Naruto nampak kecewa, tapi lantas tersenyum lagi. "Baiklah kalau begitu," katanya. "Ingin kembali ke kantin?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Kelasku di sini setelah istirahat berakhir. Aku ingin di sini saja."

Naruto mengangguk. Setelah mengecup bibir Sasuke sekilas, dia pergi dari kelas.

Wajah Sasuke langsung mengeras seketika. "Aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta padamu!" ucapnya tegas. "Permainan ini akan kumenangkan meski aku tidak mendapat apa-apa, meski harus pura-pura lemah. Keinginanmu tidak akan pernah terwujud. Dan ucapan Itachi pun tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan—aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu!"

 **TBC**

 **Saya bukan orang yang pandai menulis cerita panjang, jadi harap maklum kalo perchapternya pendek-pendek.**

 **Review, please...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 08**

 **Make Sure!**

* * *

Sasuke hampir tidak bisa tidur malam itu karena Itachi tiba-tiba tumbang akibat demam tinggi setelah pulang kerja. Dia sebenarnya tidak paham, kenapa hanya dengan menjadi model kakaknya selalu pulang selarut ini, atau bahkan tidak pulang sama sekali. Apa bekerja sebagai model memang membutuhkan waktu banyak?

Dia mengganti kompresnya lagi dan memandang kakaknya.

"Kita ke rumah sakit saja, bagaimana?"

Itachi bergumam lalu menggeleng pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja," katanya dengan suara serak. "Toh aku sudah minum obat juga."

"Tapi panasmu tinggi," ucap Sasuke khawatir. "Obat biasa saja kurasa kurang."

Sasuke dapat merasakan sentuhan kecil dari pergerakan tangan kakaknya, rasanya panas sekali. "Jika besok tidak sembuh, kau boleh membawaku ke rumah sakit," katanya. "Dan bisakah kau menelepon Kakashi, bilang padanya aku izin besok."

Dia mengangguk dan segera meraih ponsel kakaknya, berjalan ke luar kamar.

"Kakashi?"

"Ah, Sasuke, bagaiamana keadaan Itachi?"

"Belum membaik," jawab Sasuke, bersandar pada punggung sofa. "Panasnya terlalu tinggi."

Terdengar helaan nafas di seberang sana. "Anak itu benar-benar terlalu memaksakan diri," tanggap Kakashi.

"Ya, makadari itu Itachi minta izin untuk besok," kata Sasuke.

"Tentu saja dia harus minta izin," kata Kakashi. "Bilang padanya, untuk masalah jadwal, aku bisa menanganinya, dia bisa kembali saat sudah sembuh."

"Terima kasih..."

"Dan masalah pekerjaan di diskotik, aku juga sudah..." Kakashi berhenti bicara, sepertinya kelepasan. Sasuke mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Apa maksud Anda?" tanyanya. "Pekerjaan di diskotik?"

"Itu..."

 **OoOoO**

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar kakaknya dengan raut wajah keruh luar biasa. Dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur Itachi dan memandangnya lama, terdengar suara helaan nafas serak dari laki-laki itu.

"Kau benar-benar melebihi batas seorang kakak, Itachi," katanya pelan. "Aku harus membalasmu dengan apa?"

Tangannya meraih tangan kakaknya, menggenggamnya tidak peduli hawa panas yang langsung menyentuh kulit.

Saat itu, kakaknya tiba-tiba membuka mata, membalas genggamannya dan meremasnya dengan kuat.

"Aku ingin kau berhenti, Sasuke," katanya. "Berhentilah sebelum aku semakin gila. Kau adikku satu-satunya, Bodoh!"

 **OoOoO**

Naruto duduk di mobilnya yang sudah terparkir di halaman sekolah. Niatnya ingin menunggu Sasuke, sekalian—karena dipaksa Naruko—berkenalan dengan kakaknya, kalau beruntung.

"Kedekatan kau dengan keluarganya akan menjadi faktor penting," katanya pada suatu malam.

Naruto mendesah dan bersandar. Tumben Sasuke siang.

"Sedang menunggu pacar cowokmu?"

Naruto mendongak, lantas mendengus kasar. Bertemu dengan mantanmu bukan suatu hal yang menyenangkan, kan.

"Mau apa kau?"

Cewek berambut pirang itu menyeringai. "Hanya ingin menyapa mantan pacarku, tidak salah, kan?"

"Pergilah," usir Naruto terang-terangan. "Aku sedang malas bicara."

"Kenapa, hm?" Ino bertanya menggoda. "Sudah tidak sabar bertemu pacarmu yang sekarang? Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir, ini pertama kalinya juga kau mau menunggu seseorang."

"Aku tidak!" elak Naruto.

"Oh, benarkah?" Ino nampak menujukan raut terkejut yang sudah pasti pura-puranya itu. "Lalu, tadi apa, ya? Sepertinya aku salah mendengar saat kau bergumam Sasuke beberapa kali, lalu tersenyum tidak jelas."

"A! A-aku tidak pernah melakukan itu!" sanggah Naruto cepat, entah kenapa wajahnya terasa hangat.

"Haaaa... kau benar-benar sudah berubah ternyata setelah putus dariku," ucap Ino. "Yah, walaupun kau jadi belok, tapi bagus lah."

"Cih, bukan urusanmu!" Naruto membuang muka seraya bersidekap.

Bukannya tersinggung, Ino malah tertawa melihatnya. "Benarkah ini kau, Naruto? Di mana sikapmu yang sok _playboy_ dulu, hah?"

"Oh, _shut up_!"

Naruto melihat Sakura berjalan jauh di belakang Ino, tapi nampak sendirian. Dia bergegas meloncat dari mobilnya dan segera menghampiri cewek itu, meninggalkan mantan kekasihnya yang terbengong melihat tingkahnya kini.

"Yo, Sakura!"

Sakura terpekik saat melihat Naruto, senyumnya melebar.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto sedikit tersentak mendengar teriakan itu.

"O-oh..."

"Kau pasti ingin menanyakan Sasuke, kan? kan?" ucap Sakura segera. "Tapi sayangnya hari ini dia tidak masuk. Izin katanya—"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"—sayang sekali bukan? Padahal hari ini ada tes. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi—"

"Saku—"

"—Dia harus mengurus Itachi, sih. Kasihan sekali, mukanya sangat kusut saat keluar tadi—"

"SAKURA!" kini giliran Naruto yang berteriak. Cewek itu benar-benar cerewet. Batinnya dongkol. "Bisa kau jelaskan secara perlahan?"

"Ah, maaf! Maaf!" Sakura nyengir malu.

"Jadi, Sasuke hari ini tidak masuk karena kakaknya sakit?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Tadi pagi dia pergi ke rumah sakit karena demam kakaknya tidak turun juga sejak semalam."

"Rumah sakit mana?"

 **OoOoO**

Itachi akhirnya dirawat. Sasuke dapat melihat wajah bete kakaknya saat setelah dipasang infus. Dia maklum, kakaknya memang tidak pernah menyukai rumah sakit dari dulu.

"Seandainya kau tidak menolak tadi malam saat kuajak ke rumah sakit, kau pasti tidak akan jadi begini," kata Sasuke begitu perawat meninggalkan ruangan.

Itachi hanya berdecak dan menaruh lengan kanannya yang tidak di infus di atas dahi.

Suara ponsel menengahi keheningan saat itu. Milik Sasuke—pesan dari Naruto.

 **Kau masih di rumah sakit apa sudah pulang? Bagaimana keadaan kakakmu?**

Sasuke tidak terlalu terkejut bagaimana Naruto bisa tahu tentang kakaknya, tentu saja Sakura yang memberitahunya. Dia menimang, menatap kakaknya sejenak, lalu mengetik balasan.

 **Masih di rumah sakit. Kakakku dirawat, tapi dia baik-baik saja.**

Naruto membalas lagi setelah itu.

 **Setelah pulang sekolah, aku akan ke sana.**

Sasuke menutup ponselnya, menaruhnya kembali di saku jaket.

"Dari pacar _**cowok**_ mu?" tanya Itachi tak lama setelah itu, menekan kata 'cowok' dengan sengaja.

"Um." Sasuke mengangguk. "Dia akan ke sini setelah pulang sekolah nanti."

"Bagus," tanggap Itachi. "Kebetulan ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya."

Sasuke langsung mendongak. "Bicara tentang apa?"

"Sesuatu hal," jawab Itachi acuh, memandang adiknya dengan tatapan misterius.

Naruto menolak ajakan _hangout_ dari Sasori dengan cepat, buru-buru mengambil tasnya dan berlari ke luar kelas menuju mobil. Hari ini dia ingin segera menemui Sasuke.

Setelah memarkir mobilnya di parkiran rumah sakit yang tadi pagi disebutkan Sakura, dia turun dan bergegas masuk. Resepsionis tersenyum manis saat dia menanyakan ruangan kakak Sasuke, wajahnya bahkan menjadi merah hanya karena dia mengucapkan terima kasih setelah wanita itu memberitahu kamarnya.

Naruto menemukan Sasuke sedang duduk di kursi depan kamar inap kakaknya, kepalanya bergerak naik turun dengan mata terpejam. Sepertinya cowok itu kelelahan. Dia duduk di sampingnya dengan perlahan, menatap wajah penuh lelah itu dengan seksama. Merasa kasihan, tangannya terjulur pelan menyentuh sisi wajah pacarnya dan menariknya hingga kepala Sasuke bersandar pada pundaknya. Hangat nafasnya menyentuh tangan Naruto dengan lembut.

Sasuke membuka matanya sekitar setengah jam kemudian, mengerjap bingung.

"Sudah bangun?"

Dia menatap orang di sampingnya dan mengernyit. "Kapan kau datang?"

"Belum terlalu lama," kata Naruto. "Kenapa kau tidur di luar?"

"Aku tidak ingin membuat Itachi khawatir jika tidur di dalam," jawab Sasuke seraya bangkit. " _By the way_ , kakakku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Ha? O-oh," dia lantas mengangguk kecil, mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar.

Entah kenapa rasanya gugup sekali.

Hey! Kau sedang tidak akan lamaran, Bodoh! Batin Naruto saat itu.

Itachi membuka matanya begitu mendengar suara pintu di buka. Wajah pucatnya tadi sudah sedikit berwarna. Dia memandang seseorang yang berada di samping Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Kau Namikaze Naruto?"

"Eh, ya!"

Sasuke menatap kakaknya sebentar, lalu beralih pada Naruto. "Aku membeli minuman dulu, kau ngobrol lah dengan nyaman."

Naruto ingin mencegah Sasuke tapi tidak jadi, cowok itu sudah terlanjur keluar dan menutup pintu. Dia menoleh pada Itachi dan hanya bisa tersenyum canggung mendapati tatapan mengintimidasi dari laki-laki itu. Bagaimana bisa orang sakit bisa mengeluarkan aura mematikan seperti ini? Keluh Naruto dengan keringat dingin.

"Jadi, apa kau mencintai Sasuke?" tanya Itachi setelah hening tadi.

Naruto sedikit terbelalak mendapati pertanyaan itu.

"Aku..."

 **OoOoO**

Sasuke hampir terkejut ketika dia hendak membuka pintu ruang inap Itachi, tapi pintu itu sudah keburu terbuka, menampakan sosok Naruto. Wajahnya tegang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya segera.

Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Apa saja yang kalian bicarakan?" Sasuke menatap Naruto penasaran, kedua kaleng minuman yang ada di tangannya dipegang erat-erat.

Naruto membalas menatap Sasuke, lalu bergumam pelan. "Sas'ke?"

"Ya?"

Dia diam sejenak, berpikir keras. "Aku... ingin memastikan sesuatu."

Sasuke hanya bisa mengernyit mendengarnya, tidak terlalu paham. Dia lantas berjengit saat Naruto menariknya dan membawanya ke dalam ruang kebersihan. Ruangan itu gelap dan pengap, wajah Naruto bahkan hanya samar-samar terlihat di matanya. Tanpa aba-aba, cowok itu menciumnya tepat di bibir, ciuman kasar dan terburu-buru yang tidak pernah dia lakukan.

Sasuke tersentak saat tubuhnya terdorong hingga membentur tembok. Tangan Naruto mulai merambat ke bawah dan meremas bokongnya membuatnya merintih.

" _Naru_!" serunya begitu ciuman itu turun menuju leher. Sasuke mulai panik, dia dengan segera mendorong tubuh cowok itu hingga mengenai beberapa alat kebersihan. "Apa, sih, yang kau lakukan?" dia bertanya marah.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kita sudah biasa melakukan ini?" tanya Naruto dengan sinis.

Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya. "Berhentilah bermain-main, _Bastard_!" dia hendak membuka pintu tapi Naruto segera menariknya kembali dan menciumnya lagi. Suara basah ciuman mereka langsung memenuhi ruangan kecil itu. Kali ini Sasuke tidak berontak. Biarkan Naruto melakukan semaunya karena dia sedang lelah sekarang.

Kelakuan cowok itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan Itachi. Pikirnya yakin.

Akhirnya Naruto melepaskan bibirnya dengan lelehan saliva, nafasnya menderu hangat menerpa wajahnya. Dia lantas tertunduk lemas, mendesis kesal. " _Shit_!"

Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti dan penasaran. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Untuk semua yang udah Riview, makasih banyak... maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu.**

 **Sekali lagi, saya bukan orang yang pandai menulis cerita panjang, jadi tolong jangan minta dilebihin... dan ternyata masih ada reader yang bertanya-tanya tentang kesamaan cerita ini dengan cerita di Wattpad. Saya sudah menjelaskan di awal, bukan. Saya dengan Faufauchan itu adalah orang yang sama, jadi ini bukan menjiplak sama sekali.**

 **Ja, Riview?**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHANGE!**

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Jadi, apa kau mencintai Sasuke?"

Naruto meneguk ludahnya berat, rasanya susah sekali untuk mengatakan "ya". Mungkin karena efek tatapan intimidasi Itachi dia jadi agak kesulitan untuk berbohong, atau karena laki-laki itu akan menyadari kebohongannya saat dia mengatakan itu. Apa yang harus dia katakan sekarang?

"Aku..."

"Ah, sebelum kau menjawabnya," Itachi memberi jeda, "aku ingin kau tahu jika aku sudah tahu permainan kalian."

Batu di pundak Naruto semakin bertambah. Dia bisa merasakan lututnya lemas seketika. Dia akan mati. Naruko, aku akan menghantuimu setelah ini!

"Kau... tahu?"

Itachi tak bergeming, membuat Naruto kembali gugup di bawah tatapannya.

"Jadi?"

"Kalau itu... mungkin..."

Salah satu alis Itachi terangkat. "Tidak. Aku tidak ingin jawaban yang tidak pasti seperti itu," ucapnya tajam. "Jika iya, katakan iya. Jika tidak, katakan tidak. Jika tidak tahu, kau harus memastikannya."

"Memastikan bagaimana?" wajah Naruto mengernyit.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin tahu," Itachi tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, membuat cowok di depannya semakin mengerutkan dahi. "Kau ada dalam jenis manusia seperti apa?"

"Ha?" urat kekesalan Naruto mulai muncul, rasa takutnya mulai hilang nol koma satu mili gram.

"Kau normal? _Bi_? _Or gay_?"

"Aku normal, tentu saja!" sambar Naruto cepat, tapi buru-buru menyesali ucapannya.

Itachi menyeringai melihatnya. "Aku sudah tidak butuh jawabanmu lagi," katanya kemudian.

"Tapi aku m-menyukai, Sasuke!" seru Naruto berusaha meyakinkan.

"Berhentilah membual dan pergilah," kata Itachi dingin.

Kepalan tangan Dyaln mengerat. "Aku tidak bohong!" ucapnya yakin, membuat Itachi mendengus mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu, seseorang akan bereaksi pada orang yang disukainya," katanya. "Tapi aku yakin kau bahkan tidak akan tegang meski kau berciuman panas dengan Sasuke. Sekarang pergi!"

 **End Flashback**

.

.

"Jadi, kau bicara seperti itu padanya?" tanya Sasuke hampir mengernyit ketika Itachi menceritakan pembicaraannya dengan Naruto kemarin.

Itachi menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa? Tidak terima?"

"Bukan begitu..."

Sasuke mendesah, mulai paham dengan tingkah aneh Naruto kemarin. Tapi reaksi terakhir yang ditunjukan cowok itu membuatnya penasaran.

Naruto tegang apa tidak, ya?

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu mematikan kompor karena bubur yang sedang dia buat sudah matang. Meskipun Itachi sudah boleh pulang tadi pagi, tapi kakaknya itu tidak boleh makan yang aneh-aneh dulu. Dia tidak tahu kategori makanan aneh menurut standar seorang Dokter apa saja, dan karena dia tidak bisa membuat makanan normal selain bubur, makadari itu dia membuat itu.

"Jadi, dia melakukannya, ya?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba.

Sasuke yang sedang menaruh bubur di mangkuk, mendongak padanya. "Hah? Melakukan apa?"

"Tentu aja menciumu, Tolol!" Itachi memutar bola matanya, tangannya sibuk dengan remote dan memindah-mindahkan chanel televisi.

"Hum." Sasuke mengangguk seraya membawa mangkuk dan satu gelas air putih ke arah sofa depan televisi di mana kakaknya sedang berbaring.

"Bagiaman reaksinya?"

"Aneh," jawab Sasuke jujur.

"Lalu bagaimana reaksimu?" kini Itachi memandanginya. Sasuke diam sejenak.

"Awalnya kaget," katanya, "tapi karena sudah terbiasa, ditambah aku sedang tidak _mood_ , jadi biasa saja."

"Hooo," kakaknya berseru jail. "Jadi kalau kau sedang _mood_ , raksimu luar biasa, begitu?"

"Oh, _shut up_!" Sasuke selesai membuka obat yang harus diminum Itachi sekarang. "Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan, hah?"

Dan dia menyesal menanyakan itu karena Itachi kini menatapnya dengan serius. "Kau pikir apa yang aku harapkan, hah?" tanyanya tajam. "Tentu saja kau tidak beraksi apapun. Kalau bisa, pukul saja wajahnya."

Sasuke lalu bertanya hati-hati, "Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Menyukai orang yang berpotensi akan melukaimu? Tidak, terima kasih."

"Kau berlebihan," kata Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya berpikir realistis," Itachi menutup kontak mata mereka dengan berusaha bangkit dan bersandar pada punggung sofa, kepalanya masih pusing saat diajak bergerak. Sasuke yang tahu situasi segera mengambil mangkuk bubur terebut berniat menyuapi kakaknya.

"Aku masih normal," kata Sasuke setelah meniup buburnya dan mengarahkannya pada Itachi.

Itachi berdecak, membuka mulutnya dan mengunyah sebentar, lantas menelannya. "Sebenarnya, Sasuke, kau gay pun aku tidak masalah," katanya serius.

"Kau menyumpahi aku gay!"

Mata Itachi memincing. "Kau yang berjalan sendiri ke arah sana."

Sasuke bungkam setelah itu. Tidak tahu harus membalas seperti apa lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke berbaring di kasurnya seraya menatapi layar ponselnya sendiri. Biasanya malam-malam begini ponselnya akan bising dengan suara pesan dari Naruto, tapi sampai detik ini, tidak ada satu pesan pun darinya.

Kenapa rasanya sepi, ya?

Dia lantas teringat ucapan Sakura tadi sore. Katanya, Naruto mulai genit lagi dengan para fansnya, dan jika saja Sasuke tidak melihat gelagat aneh teman ceweknya itu, dia mungkin tidak akan menanyakan lebih lanjut. Tapi dia melihatnya, dan dengan tidak enak hati Sakura menceritakan jika dia juga melihat Naruto berciuman dengan seorang cewek.

Sasuke tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Sakura yang tertunuduk. "Aku tidak apa-apa," katanya.

"Tapi pacarmu selingkuh," ucap Sakura. "Dia harusnya tidak melakukan itu saat kau tidak ada, kan!"

"Aku bahkan akan senang jika dia minta putus dariku setelah ini," kata Sasuke jujur. Sakura mengernyit mendengarnya. "Lagipula, bukankah sifatnya memang seperti itu?"

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" tanyanya. "Kau sudah tidak menyukainya lagi."

Aku memang tidak pernah menyukainya.

Tapi bukan itu yang dia katakan. Sasuke lantas tersenyum. "Hanya ingin saja..."

 **OoOoO**

Hidup Sasuke seolah kembali normal saat dia tiba di sekolah keesokan harinya. Dia biasanya akan bertemu Naruto yang duduk di mobilnya, tapi mobil Naruto kosong ditinggal sang pemilik.

Sasuke menoleh saat Sakura meremas lengannya. "Kau benar-benar sedang tidak bertengkar, kan, dengan Naruto."

"Mungkin dia sudah mulai bosan padaku." Sasuke menjawab santai. "Sudahlah, kau tenang saja."

"Tapi kau terlihat murung sejak tadi."

Sasuke agak tersentak.

"Aku murung bukan karena memikirkan dia, tapi karena memikirkan kakakku," elaknya seraya tertawa hambar.

"Aku harap begitu."

Sasuke berdecih, merangkul Sakura. "Jangan bodoh."

Naruto masih menyapanya ketika mereka bertemu di depan loker, tapi hanya sebatas itu. Sasuke mengernyit heran karenanya. Biasanya Naruto akan memeluknya dan mencuri ciuman darinya.

Otak Sasuke dipaksa berhenti sebentar.

Biasanya?

Memangnya sejak kapan kegiatan mereka menjadi suatu kebiasaan? Sasuke menggeram dan menutup pintu loker kuat-kuat.

.

.

Deidara menggaruk kepalanya dan bersuara saat mereka tiba di kelas.

"Kok, rasa-rasanya aneh, ya?" katanya.

Sasori menoleh. "Aneh kenapa?"

Deidara lantas menatap Naruto. "Biasanya kau akan menggoda Sasuke di depan loker tadi, kenapa sekarang hanya sapaan biasa?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran. "Terserah aku, dong!"

Kiba menimpali. "Kau sedang ada masalah, ya, dengannya?"

"Tidak." Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. " _Oh please_ , memangnya kenapa dengan sikapku?"

"Ya, entah kenapa rasanya aneh saja," kata Sasori. "Aku sudah terlalu terbiasa melihat kau menggoda Sasuke."

"Saat aku berhenti menggoda cewek, kenapa kalian tidak pada protes? Kenapa baru sekarang?"

"Ya, karena ini pertama kalinya kau pacaran dengan cowok," kata Deidara. Naruto mendesis sinis.

" _Man_ , kalau ada masalah, sebaiknya diomongin, jangan malah menghindar," jelas Kiba bijak.

" _Guys_ , kalian benar-benar sok tahu."

Naruto langsung memasang _earphone_ karena tidak mau mendengar ocehan teman-temannya lagi.

 **OoOoO**

Sasuke melirik Naruto diam-diam saat mereka berada di kantin. Biasanya cowok itu akan segera menghampirinya begitu melihatnya memesan burger. Tapi sekarang, Naruto seolah tidak melihatnya dan malah asik menggoda salah satu cewek berambut pirang keriting dengan pakaian _sexy_.

Apa dia sudah menyerah? Pikirnya kala itu.

Sasuke lantas memakan burger keju itu dan memandang kemana pun asal tidak ke arah Naruto. Dia dapat mendengar bisik-bisik di sekitarnya.

"Naruto sepertinya sudah putus dengannya."

"Dengan cewek saja tidak setia, apalagi dengan cowok."

"Kasihan, sepertinya dia sudah terlanjut berharap pada Naruto."

"Katanya, Naruto selalu putus kalau sudah meniduri pacarnya."

"Kau pikir mereka juga melakukannya?"

"Memang bisa masuk kemana?" gadis-gadis itu terkikik pelan.

Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan, bangkit tiba-tiba hingga menimbulkan suara berisik dari kursi, langsung menatap tajam cewek-cewek yang membicarakan dirinya. Dia lantas pergi tanpa menghabiskan sisa burgernya.

Di meja yang lain, Naruto menatapnya dengan heran.

"Eh, Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura yang baru saja masuk ke kantin.

"Perpustakaan," jawab Sasuke cepat, tidak terlalu mengindahkan Sakura.

Sakura lantas menatap ke arah Naruto, lalu mendesis marah, memutuskan mengikuti Sasuke.

" _Man_ , pacarmu cemburu tuh," tanggap Deidara.

Naruto hanya mengernyit tak menanggapi. Kiba menepuk pundaknya kemudian, berbisik pelan. "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya. "Kau sudah menyerah, hah?"

.

.

Sasuke tahu ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Harusnya dia merasa lega dan bukannya misuh-misuh. Sebentar lagi—mungkin—Naruto akan memproklamirkan jika mereka putus. Itu berarti dia sudah bukan lagi barang taruhan dan Sasuke tidak harus bertaruh dengan diri sendiri.

Masalahnya akan segera berakhir. Kehidupan tenangnya akan segera datang kembali. Dia tidak harus berpikir berat. Sasuke lantas mendesah beberapa kali, lalu menepuk-nepuk pipinya mencoba fokus ke depan.

Ini gawat. Penejalasan Obito Sensei sama sekali tidak masuk ke otaknya.

" _Sensei_ , boleh izin ke belakang?"

Obito Sensei menoleh, lalu membenarkan letak kacamatanya untuk tahu siapa yang meminta izin barusan, dan begitu tahu itu Sasuke, dia mengangguk.

Koridor lumayan sepi karena semua anak berada di kelasnya masing-masing. Sasuke berjalan tidak terburu-buru dan malah kembali mengingat Naruto. Harusnya cowok itu berada di kelas bersamanya. Kemana dia?

Sasuke membuka pintu toilet perlahan, baru saja akan membuka air keran saat didengarnya desahan seorang cewek.

"Aaah... aah! _Naru, shit_! Oouh! Ah!"

Tangan Sasuke membeku di udara. Dia menoleh secara perlahan ke arah bilik paling pojok yang tertutup rapat

 _Naruto_?

"Oh, _baby_ , kau memang _hot_!"

 _Suara itu... Naruto._

Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat, seperti ada yang menginjak dadanya keras-keras hingga sesak. Ah, tidak. Lebih ekstrim dari itu. Hatinya mencelos seperti baru saja jatuh di atas ketinggian beribu-ribu meter.

" _Naru, aahn, ah_..."

Dia jijik mendengar suara becek entah-berasal-dari-mana, Sasuke tidak ingin tahu. Tanpa membuang waktu, dia segera pergi dari sana.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak sadar tangannya telah mengepal terlalu erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Saya tidak tahu kapan bisa update lagi. SKRIPSI saya benar-benar sedang dalam ujung anduk dan harus segera diselesaikan. Sepertinya akan sangat lama sekali...**

 **Gomen.**

 **Sudikah untuk Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

Tubuhnya panas dingin saat berciuman dengan Sasuke di rumah sakit kemarin. Dia tidak tegang, Naruto bersumpah bagian selangkannya baik-baik saja. Tapi perubahan suhu waktu itu membuatnya merinding, kenapa jadi seperti ciuman untuk pertama kali? Rasanya benar-benar melayang dan memabukan, hampir hilang kendali malah.

Naruto mengerang dan menyangkalnya jika mengingat itu. Perkataan kakaknya Sasuke pasti mempengaruhinya. Laki-laki itu bahkan bisa menekannya hanya lewat kata-kata.

Kecemasannya berangsur pulih begitu dia menggauli beberapa wanita di sekolahnya lagi. Dia masih tegang, dan masih menikmati bercumbu dengan mereka. Menjauhi Sasuke sebenarnya tidak ada dalam rencana. Tapi jika berdekatan dengan cowok itu, Naruto takut tidak bisa fokus. Naruko langsung mencercanya saat pulang ke rumah, menudingnya jika dia cowok lemah yang cepat menyerah.

"Hey! Hey! Nafsuku, kan, butuh tersalurkan juga!" Naruto beralasan. Dia sebenarnya bingung darimana Naruko tahu. Tapi mengingat adiknya itu seorang yang nekat, dia tidak akan heran jika gadis itu punya mata-mata di sekolah.

"Dengan bercinta sama cewek di sekolahmu? Oh, _please_! Otakmu diletakan di mana, sih?" kata Naruko.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. Dia malas jika berhubungan dengan adiknya yang dalam _mode_ cerewet. Sebenarnya siapa yang kakak di sini, sih? Kenapa malah Naruko yang mengatur-ngaturnya?

"Berhentilah mengoceh, Naruko!" desis Naruto sambil berlalu, tak peduli lagi dengan koar-koar adiknya.

Dia langsung merebahkan diri saat tiba di kamarnya dan menatap layar ponselnya agak lama. Hanya beberapa hari tidak menghubungi Sasuke, dan rasanya jadi aneh bagi Naruto. Apa hari ini sikapnya sudah keterlaluan? Dia memperlakukan Sasuke seolah cowok itu orang asing hanya untuk membuktikan nafsunya terhadap wanita. Ah, dia bahkan membiarkan saja saat Sasuke pergi dengan muka kesal di kantin tadi. Pasti cowok itu sangat marah.

Naruto menghela nafas, baru menyadari kebodohan yang dia lakukan. Padahal sudah sejauh ini... sial! Tangannya mulai bergerak cepat di atas layar ponselnya.

 **Kau sedang apa?**

Pesan itu langsung dia kirim tanpa banyak membuang waktu. Naruto terus menatap layar ponselnya dengan sabar. Biasanya tak berapa lama Sasuke akan langsung membalasnya, tapi sepertinya tidak untuk kali ini. Cowok itu bahkan tidak membalasnya untuk setengah jam ke depan.

 **Hey, Sas'ke, kau marah?**

Lima menit. Naruto mulai gusar sendiri karena ponselnya tidak berbunyi pesan masuk satupun. Dia menekan nomor Sasuke dan mulai meneleponnya. Teleponnya tersambung, tapi tak lama kemudian...

 _ **Nomor yang Anda—**_

 _ **Shit**_ **!**

 **OoOoO**

Sasuke baru saja kembali ke kamar setelah menonton serial bersama Itachi. Karena kesehatan kakaknya itu masih belum membaik, terpaksa laki-laki itu istirahat kerja dan menjadi pengangguran di apartemen. Dia tidak memperbolehkan Sasuke pergi kemanapun sehabis pulang sekolah, bahkan hanya sekedar pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli minuman.

"Aku bosan, Sasuke. Temani aku nonton."

Meski kepalanya—katanya—masih pusing, Itachi tidak mau terus-terusan berbaring di kamar. Maka dengan berat hati dan berat tubuh milik kakaknya, Sasuke mengaisnya sampai ke sofa depan televisi. Mereka memesan pizza keju besar dan nonton serial Supernatural season 1 sampai season 5 secara maraton, dilanjutkan dengan serial Green Arrow yang hanya sanggup di habiskan dua season kurang saja. Sasuke memapah kakaknya kembali ke kamar setelah itu, membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Yakin jika ruangan cukup hangat, dia keluar dan pergi ke kamarnya sendiri.

Sasuke duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dan segera mengecek ponselnya yang ada di nakas. Dia terkejut mendapati tiga belas _miss call_ serta tujuh pesan dari Naruto—hampir dua jam yang lalu... Dia mendengus tak peduli dan segera melempar ponselnya ke tempat tidur. Sasuke ingin tidur dengan nyaman tanpa memikirkan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan pacar brengseknya itu.

 **OoOoO**

Sikapnya yang menghindari Naruto saat di sekolah, seperti pertanda kecemburuannya atas masalah kemarin, Sasuke tahu dengan benar. Tapi dia tidak cemburu. Cam kan itu! Dia hanya sedikit kesal karena Naruto mengabaikannya, karena cowok itu bermesraan dengan cewek-cewek berbaju sexy, dan karena putra Namikaze itu bermain-main di bilik kamar mandi. Sekali lagi, dia TIDAK cemburu! Dia hanya tidak suka miliknya dibagi-bagi dengan orang lain.

Sasuke tersentak dengan pikirannya sendiri. Miliknya? Tidak tidak tidak! Maksudku, dia _**bukan benar-benar milikku**_. Hanya saja, cowok itu tetap _**kekasihnya**_ , kan. Tunggu! Kekasihnya? Sejak kapan dia mengakui Naruto kekasihnya? Ya Tuhan! Sasuke menggeram kesal, hampir meremukan tangannya sendiri yang saling bertautan.

"Aku tahu kau kangen dia, Sasuke," kata Sakura lugas. Sasuke yang terkejut mendengarnya, buru-buru menoleh pada teman ceweknya itu, memberikan tatapan 'Aku-tidak-rindu-padanya'.

 _God_ , bagaimana mungkin temanku sendiri menudingku? Pikir Sasuke tidak habis pikir. Memangnya dari sisi mananya sampai dia bisa menyimpulkan hal yang mustahil seperti itu?

"Aku sebenarnya kesal juga padanya kemarin—meskipun tahu dari dulu sikapnya memang seperti itu, sih" kata Sakura. "Kenapa aku bisa suka padanya, ya?" pertanyaan itu lebih kepada diri sendiri. Sakura menerawang.

Sasuke mendengus dalam hati. Ya. Kenapa kau menyukainya? Jika dulu kau sedikit tahu diri dan tidak memaksakan kehendak, aku tidak mungkin berurusan dengannya. Atau tidak? Naruto bilang dia sedang bertaruh dengan seseorang, kan? Tanpa kejadian Sakura pun dia pasti akan mendekatiku, sepertinya.

"Ah!" Sakura tiba-tiba berseru dengan telunjuk mengacung, di atas kepalanya seperti ada lampu neon terang. "Aku tahu cara membalasnya? Supaya kau tidak misuh-misuh juga."

 _ **Aku tidak misuh-misuh!**_

Sakura tersenyum misterius setelahnya, membuat Sasuke sedikit mengernyit tak paham. Cowok itu berdo'a, apapun rencana Sakura, semoga bukan hal aneh yang tidak terduga.

 **OoOoO**

Naruto akhirnya tahu rasanya diabaikan. Dia berusaha dekat kembali dengan Sasuke, tapi cowok itu tidak menanggapinya sama sekali. Bahkan ketika dia menciumnya lagi di bibir, Sasuke tetap bergeming dan pergi begitu saja setelahnya.

Kantin masih sama ramai seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Biasanya dia akan melihat Sasuke memesan burger, tapi yang dia lihat hanya Sakura seorang. Naruto buru-buru menghampiri cewek itu.

"Di mana Sasuke?"

Sakura pura-pura tidak mendengar, pergi sembari menenteng bungkus burger keju ukuan medium. Naruto tahu burger itu untuk Sasuke.

"Sakura!" Dia menarik tangan cewek itu.

"Urusi saja cewek-cewekmu!" desis Sakura, segera menghentak tangan Naruto dan pergi dari sana.

Naruto mengumpat saat kembali ke teman-temannya. Kiba menggeleng pelan, Sasori tak peduli (dia sedang seru berciuman dengan cewek berambut pirang keriting), sedang Deidara menatapnya dengan sedotan jus di mulut.

"Sudah kubilang, Sasuke pasti cemburu melihatmu kemarin," katanya, setelah menelan air di mulutnya. "Kau, sih, pake acara main cewek lagi."

"Oh, _shut up_ , Dei!"

Tapi Naruto tetap memikirkannya. Sasuke cemburu? Apa iya? Pikirnya ragu.

" _Man_ , turunkan egomu dan minta maaf padanya," saran Kiba. "Kau tampak kacau."

"Aku tidak kacau!"

" _Oh yeah_..." Kiba memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kau hanya terlihat banyak pikiran."

"Aku tidak!" Naruto menyanggah keras, lagi.

Sasori yang sudah selesai berciuman, ikut menyahut, "Kau hanya terlalu banyak melamun, Naru, sejak Sasuke mengabaikanmu tadi pagi, dan saat di kelas juga.". Bibirnya menyeringai menatapnya, tapi tangannya bergrilia di bagian bawah tubuh cewek di pangkuannya.

" _Ahn, Saso_!"

Naruto mendengus. Dia bertekad akan mengajak Sasuke bicara pulang sekolah hari ini, apapun yang terjadi. Jika cowok itu menolak, dia akan menyeretnya. Minta maaf? Cih! Terpaksa dia akan melakukan itu jika perlu.

Tapi sayangnya, apa yang terjadi di luar rencananya. Saat hendak menghampiri Sasuke di kelas terakhirnya, cowok itu sedang di peluk oleh seorang cowok lain dengan penampilan anak band yang kentara. Tubuhnya dibalut jaket kulit hitam, celana jinz ketat menempel di kakinya, juga sepatu boots dengan warna senada, tas gitarnya tertenggar di punggung. Rambut hitamnya berantakan, menyentuh bagian sisi kepala Sasuke yang sensitif. Tanpa sadar Naruto menggeram, tangannya mengepal sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

 _Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuh Sasuke seperti itu!_

OoOoO

 **TBC**

 **Yahallo~, Eperibodiiih**

 **Lama tak jumpa, ya...**

 **Saya sedang mengalami perjalanan menuju dunia kegilaan sekarang (STRES BAB 4),**

 **Jadi mumpung otak saya masih sedikit waras, saya nulis lanjutannya (hanya untuk kali ini)**

 **(NB: chapter ini udah selesai dari beberapa hari yang lalu sebenarnya, tapi baru saya edit2 untuk saya post di sini—jikan ga nai!)**

 **Saya tidak bisa janji ke depannya akan lebih cepat, saya Cuma akan pastikan satu hal...** _ **update**_ **nya mungkin akan semakin lama**

 **#GOMEN**

 **#BOW**

 **Oya, sudah saya bilang saya bukan orang yang pandai menulis cerita panjang-panjang...**

 **Jadi, terima apa adanya aja ya... :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sebenarnya chapter ini sudah selesai dari sebelum lebaran. Tapi saya sedang mengalami mood buruk untuk mengeditnya ke dalam ruang lingkup Naruto. Untuk temen-temen yang udah nunggu lama, saya minta maaf banget...**

 **Saya rasa ini masih suasana Lebaran, jadi harus ikhlas maafin saya... :P**

 **OoOoO**

Sasuke belum paham apa yang terjadi. Baru saja dia keluar kelas, seseorang dengan penampilan mencolok langsung merangkapnya dalam sebuah rengkuhan erat.

"Er, Menma, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memelukmu."

Sasuke mengernyit. "Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini," tanyanya lagi.

"Menemuimu."

Dan cowok raven itu langsung mengalami kebingungan luar biasa.

 **OoOoO**

Pernahkah Sakura berkata jika dia punya sepupu ganteng tapi bego? Tidak? Baiklah. Namanya Danzoku Menma, delapan belas tahun, kelas 2 _highschool_ , dan gitaris band di sekolahnya. Meski beda sekolah dengan Sakura, tapi kadang-kadang mereka bertemu atau jika sibuk mereka akan saling ngobrol di media sosial, dimulai dengan kata sapaan " _Hai, Jerk_!" dan dibalas dengan " _Hallo_ juga, _Bitch_!", lalu diakhiri dengan " _Go to the Hell_!".

Mereka musuh yang saling menyayangi, Sasuke bahkan mengakui itu. Pertama kali Sakura mengenalkan Menma dengan temannya itu saat ulang tahunnya yang ke lima belas. Sasuke yang lebih banyak diam dengan Menma yang hiperaktive adalah perpaduan tidak biasa, sekilas mereka terlihat tidak cocok, tapi sebenarnya mereka memang benar-benar tidak cocok, menurut Sasuke—tidak dengan Menma, "Sasu itu _cool_! Aku akan tambah keren jika berteman dengannya karena cewek-cewek suka cowok _cool_." Sakura tahu jika Sasuke selalu memutar kedua bola matanya setiap kali Menma datang dan mengungkapkan alasan tersebut.

"Untung dia tidak masuk Yamasuke _Highschool_." Sasuke bersyukur suatu hari, membuat Sakura terkikik mendengarnya.

Dan apa gerangan yang membuat Menma tiba-tiba muncul di sekolah Sasuke dan memeluk cowok itu? Mari beranjak ke dua jam sebelumnya.

Sakura tahu hati Sasuke sedang tidak enak gara-gara kelakuan Naruto, cowok yang dulu sempat dia sukai. Entah ide cemerlang itu muncul dari mana, tapi sepertinya membuat Naruto cemburu adalah pembalasan yang setimpal, maka dia menelepon sepupunya itu.

" _Jerk_ , datang ke sekolahku saat jam pelajaran selesai."

" _Bitch_ , kau meminta diwaktu yang tidak tepat. Aku ada latihan band!"

Sakura mendengus. "Ini tentang Sasuke. Dia sedang kesulitan dan hanya kau yang bisa membantunya."

"Oke, jelaskan!"

Maka Sakura menjelaskan seluruh detailnya, dari mulai Sasuke yang pacaran sama cowok bernama Naruto, sampai ke masalah Naruto kembali bermain dengan cewek hingga membuat Sasuke cemburu.

"Ho, pantas aku tidak pernah mendengar berita dia pacaran dengan cewek. Ternyata dia gay."

Sakura mendengus. "Itu tidak penting. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Apa untungnya bagiku?"

"Apa untungnya? Hei, bukankah kau bilang jika Sasuke temanmu?" Sakura hampir berteriak, kesal dengan sikap sepupunya itu.

"Memang. Tapi ini rencanamu, kan?" kata Menma santai. "Jika kau ingin aku melakukan apa yang kau perintahkan, lakukan sesuatu juga untukku."

Perasaan Sakura tidak enak, sepupunya selalu gila dalam banyak hal.

"Oke. Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

Di seberang sana Menma tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kerjakan semua tugasku."

"Apa?"

"Tidak banyak, kok. Cuma buat makalah, rangkuman, sama soal—dari semua pelajaran."

"Gila!" seru Sakura. "Kau sekolah ngapain saja."

"Main band."

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Dia menghela nafas dan menerima semua itu. "Oke," ucapnya pasrah.

 **OoOoO**

Pertama kalinya Naruto gelap mata. Dia menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang dipeluk oleh cowok yang tidak dikenalnya dan langsung memisahkan mereka berdua dengan kasar. Selama dia pacaran dengan siapapun, tidak ada satu pun mantan-mantannya yang selingkuh di belakangnya, tapi sekarang Sasuke malah asik peluk-pelukan dengan cowok lain? Tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Menjauh, Brengsek!" seruannya dibarengi dengan tonjokan tepat di sudut bibir Menma. Sasuke terbelalak melihatnya dan segera menarik tubuh Naruto. "Apa, sih, yang kau lakukan?"

Anak-anak di sekitar koridor langsung menonton mereka. Sasuke menggeram seraya menatap tidak suka pada Naruto.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu!" seru Naruto. "Kau pacarku tapi malah pelukan dengan cowok lain."

"Cowok lain?" Sasuke mengernyit tidak percaya. Menma berusaha bangkit sambil memegangi bibirnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah, meringis pelan. Hatinya bedo'a semoga gitarnya baik-baik saja di belakang punggungnya.

"Bung, kau kasar sekali..."

"Diam!" tunjuk Naruto tidak sopan pada Menma, tapi Sasuke segera menepisnya. "Tidak. Kau yang diam, Namikaze! Kau tidak berhak mengaturku apa-apa atau melarangku berdekatan dengan siapapun!" ucapnya penuh penekanan. Suara Sasuke hampir bergetar saking kesalnya. Dia tidak suka dengan sikap Naruto yang seolah menuduhnya selingkuh tapi tidak mengaca pada diri sendiri. Dan meskipun sebenarnya dia kurang suka dengan kehadiran Menma, tapi dia akan lebih memilih membela Menma daripada Naruto karena cowok itu—bisa dibilang—temannya.

Naruto tertawa sinis. "Tidak berhak? Aku pacarmu!"

Sasuke membalasnya dengusan kasar. "Kau harusnya ingat kenapa kita bisa pacaran dan alasan dibalik itu." Dia lantas menarik Menma pergi dari kerumunan, meninggalkan Naruto dengan muka kesal luar biasa.

"Woah, kau yakin tidak apa-apa meninggalkan pacarmu seperti itu?" tanya Menma.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Di belakang, Naruto menggeram ingin menonjok siapapun, tatapan matanya menyeramkan saat pergi dari sana, mengabaikan ketiga temannya yang baru saja muncul di antara kerumunan.

"Naru—"

Sasori memegang pundak Deidara seolah menyuruhnya untuk tidak memanggil pemuda itu, tidak ketika emosinya sedang berkuasa.

"Aku baru melihatnya marah seperti ini," kata Deidara.

"Ya, aku juga."

Kiba tidak bersuara dan malah memasang wajah serius, seolah sedang berpikir akan sesuatu hal.

 **OoOoO**

Sasuke menempelkan kaleng minuman dingin tepat di sudut bibir Menma yang terluka. Menma tersentak dan segera mengambil alih minuman kaleng tersebut, lalu berucap " _Thanks_ ," padanya. Tas gitarnya bersandar pada kursi di sampingnya. Isi dalamnya sudah di cek tadi, dan Menma langsung melakukan sujud syukur karena benda kesayangannya itu baik-baik saja.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Lebih dari baik-baik saja," jawab Menma, membuka kaleng minuman tersebut dan meneguknya sekali.

" _Sorry_ , dia memang bajingan brengsek," ucap Sasuke pelan, membuat Menma tertawa kecil.

"Tenang saja," katanya. "Ini memang rencananya, kok."

Sasuke menoleh tidak paham. "Maksudnya?"

"Aku sudah bisa menebaknya jika kau tidak tahu tentang rencana ini," kata Menma, tersenyum miring. "Sakura memintaku datang untuk membuat pacarmu cemburu, dan BOOM! Pacarmua Benar-benar cemburu, padahal aku belum melakukan banyak hal padamu." Ucapannya diakhiri tawa geli menggemaskan.

Sasuke hampir tidak percaya mendengarnya. "Jadi ini yang dia sebut rencana? Ya ampun, buat repot saja."

"Hey, jangan mengeluh seolah kau tidak suka," kata Menma cemberut. "Aku tahu kau senang karena tahu pacarmu pasih peduli padamu."

Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya. Peduli? Jangan bercanda!

"Oya, Suke," kata Menma menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Hm?"

"Terakhir kita bertemu, kau tidak bicara sebanyak ini." Menma lalu meraih rambut Sasuke dan mengacaknya. "Meski menurut cerita Sakura kalau pacarmu itu 'sedikit' brengsek, tapi setidaknya dia bisa membuatmu banyak biacara. Sesekali kau memang harus mengeluarkan isi hatimu, tahu."

Sasuke tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. "Aku memang seperti ini, kok, dari dulu."

"Tidak." Menma menggeleng yakin. "Dulu kau hanya akan merespon "Hn", "Oh", "Ya", "Tidak", dan tidak ada inisitif untuk bertanya."

Sasuke tertegun. Masa, sih, dia berubah? Dia menggeleng pelan, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. " _By the way_ , kau tidak merasa aneh mendengar aku pacaran dengan cowok."

"Aneh?" Menma lantas tertawa kencang, membuat Sasuke ingin sekali memukul kepalanya sampai pingsan. "Kenapa harus merasa aneh. Aku malahan senang karena teman-temanku semakin beragam jenisnya." Dan Sasuke Benar-benar memukul kepala Menma saat itu.

"Kau pikir aku spesies hewan!"

Jauh dari sana, tepat di perpustakan Kirin Highschool, Sakura tengah terkapar karena mengerjakan tugas Menma yang menumpuk.

"Sialan! Menma sialan!"

 **OoOoO**

Itachi tidak terlalu paham apa yang dipikirkan adiknya hingga mau mempertahankan hubungan tidak menguntungkannya bersama Naruto. Kata 'coba-coba' itu tidak pernah selalu berakhir baik. Lagipula, darimana ide gila tentang coba-coba pacaran dengan cowok?

Ah, sayangnya Itachi tidak tahu jika kebenarannya bukan hanya tentang coba-coba, tapi taruhan yang sama sekali tidak menguntungkan Sasuke.

"Hey, Uchiha, ingin minum di luar?"

Itachi menoleh dan mendapati rekan kerjanya, salah satu model yang cukup terkenal (dan lebih terkenal darinya), Ryosuke Kurama. Pakaian yang dikenakannya bukan kemeja dan jas yang biasa dia gunakan saat sedang menjadi model di panggung atau di depan kamera, tapi baju kasual yang pas dengan tubuhnya. Itachi berpikir sejenak, lalu menatap jam di tangannya. Masih ada waktu beberapa jam lagi sebelum dia bekerja sebagai DJ, maka dia mengangguk menyetujui ajakan rekannya itu.

Bar yang dipilih Kurama tidak jauh dari sana, tempat yang biasa dia dan teman-teman se _agency_ minum jika ada waktu senggang. Tapi ini pertama kalinya dia dan Kurama minum bersama, berdua saja. Dia tidak terlalu dekat dengan laki-laki itu, inginnya menolak ajakannya tadi, tapi rasa-rasanya tidak sopan seorang junior menolak ajakan seniornya.

"Ini pertama kalinya..." ucap Kurama membuka pembicaraan, tangannya memainkan gelas minumannya.

Itachi menolah, tidak terlalu paham. "Hm?"

Kurama tertawa pelan, lalu menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa," katanya. "Oya, kau masih bekerja sebagai DJ?"

"Yeah, begitulah. Aku bukan kau yang punya gaji besar." Sinis. Ah! Itachi langsung membuang muka, merutuki mulutnya yang tidak pernah dijaga dari kata-kata 'pedas'. " _Sorry_ , aku tidak bermaksud..."

Kurama mengibaskan tangan kekarnya yang berwarna sedikit kecoklatan. "Bukan masalah," katanya. "Semua orang di _agency_ tahu sikapmu yang blak-blakan, tapi mereka tetap menyukaimu, kan, termasuk aku."

"Err, _thanks_?" nada Itachi bertanya, keningnya berkerut. Tiba-tiba mengajaknya minum dan membicarakan hal yang tidak penting seperti ini? Apa tujuan pria ini sebenarnya?

"Aku... senang bisa minum berdua denganmu."

Oke, adakah yang mau menjelaskan apa maksud Kurama sebenarnya? Karena Itachi benar-benar tidak paham disini.

Itachi tiba di apartemen hampir tengah malam. Saat menutup pintu, dia mendapati adiknya, Sasuke, tertidur di sofa dengan televisi yang menyala, sebuah buku pelajaran dengan beberapa gambar bunga dan hewan terbuka di dadanya dengan sampul menghadap ke atas. Itachi tersenyum seraya mendekati adiknya, meraih remote yang tergeletak di sampingnya dan mematikan televisi.

Setelah mengambil minum di dapur, Itachi kembali mendekati adiknya dan duduk di atas karpet. Dia tergerak saat melihat ponsel milik Sasuke yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja—penasaran. Seberapa jauh hubungannya dengan cowok bernama Naruto itu? Bagaimana mereka berkirim pesan. Bagaimana isi pesannya? Atau tidak pernah? Mengingat mereka hanya coba-coba, kan. Tapi begitu membuka kontak pesan dari ponsel Sasuke, Itachi mendapati banyak pesan dari Naruto, beberapa pesan belum dibuka, mungkin Sasuke keburu tidur saat itu.

 **Naruto—"Oh, ayolah balas pesanku. Aku harus minta maaf berapa ratus kali lagi, hah? Atau kau sudah tidur? Baiklah, selamat istirahat."**

Pesan terakhir. Itachi berdecih dan langsung menghapus pesan itu. Dia menghapus semua pesan yang belum dibaca adiknya. Mencoba manis, hah? Tapi... minta maaf? Apa yang telah Naruto lakukan pada adiknya? Itachi menoleh menatap Sasuke, matanya menyipit. Dia akan menanyakannya besok pagi. Mungkin saja itu akan menjadi alasan kuat menyuruhnya putus dengan Naruto. Selama ini Sasuke hanya diam dan tidak melakukan apapun, dan selalu berkata "Itu tidak akan terjadi. Jatuh cinta padanya tidak ada dalam kamusku." saat dia memintanya memutuskan cowok itu. Tapi dasar adiknya itu bego, hati siapa yang tahu, kan.

 **OoOoO**

Sasuke menatap sebal pada Naruto yang bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Cowok itu masih memeluknya dan menciumnya sembarangan, membuatnya gondok. Oh ayolah, apa kepalanya terbentur hingga kejadian kemarin tidak masuk sama sekali ke dalam memorinya.

"Kau ini tidak tahu malu atau bagaimana sih?" tanyanya pada akhirnya. Naruto menaikan salah satu alisnya.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke berdecih. "Kenapa?" Dia hampir tertawa kesal dibuatnya. "Apa kejadian kemarin tidak berarti sama sekali, hah? Memukul Menma—"

"Oh, jadi namanya Menma?" potong Naruto. "Siapa dia? Akrab sekali sampai peluk-peluk segala..."

Kini kening Sasuke berkerut. "Akrab? Dia temanku, Brengsek!" Yeah, anggap saja seperti itu. Lanjutnya dalam hati. "Dan berpelukan seperti itu masih sangat wajah dibanding melakukan sex di tolet."

Mata Naruto terbelalak mendengarnya. Sex? Apa yang kemarin— "Jadi, kau cemburu?" wajahnya lantas mendekat, menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Cih! Jangan terlalu besar kepala, _Damn ass_. Kelakuanmu yang kemarin lebih pantas dikatakan cemburu."

Wajah Naruto langsung menghangat mengingat kejadian kemarin. Dia sendiri merasa aneh? Cemburu? Dia rasa tidak. Wajar dong dia marah jika mainannya dipegang-pegang orang lain.

"Apa itu balasanmu karena aku melakukan sex dengan orang lain, hm?" tangan Naruto menarik tubuh Sasuke hingga masuk ke dalam pelukannya, wajahnya menempel pada leher cowok itu, menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. "Kau ingin membuatku cemburu."

"Aku tidak serendah it—Ungh!"

"O!" Naruto buru-buru mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke yang kini membekap mulutnya sendiri. "Kau mendesah."

"Brengsek! Itu karena kau mencium leherku tiba-tiba!" Sasuke mendelik, tapi wajahnya memerah sempurna. Ah, Naruto ingat. Di area sekitar telinga memang tempat sensitifnya, kan. Tapi ini baru pertama kalinya... Oke, dia jadi terlampau senang sekarang. Sasuke benar-benar lucu saat ini. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, dia langsung mencium cowok itu tepat di bibir.

Ciuman itu... hanya saja tidak seperti diharapkan Naruto yang akan berlangsung lama. Sasuke buru-buru mendorong tubuhnya hingga bibir mereka saling terlepas. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini sesuka hatimu sebelum kau minta maaf."

"Hey, aku sudah minta maaf ribuan kali, oke!" ucap Naruto tidak terima.

"Ribuan kali?" Sasuke tertawa meremehkan. "Kau sepertinya benar-benar terbentur, hah? Kapan kau melakukan itu?"

"Aku mengirim banyak pesan kepadamu tadi malam, tapi kau bahkan tidak membalas satu pun."

"Tidak ada pesan satupun darimu."

Naruto berdecak, langsung menunjukan ponselnya sendiri dan memperlihatkan kontak keluar kepada Sasuke. "Lihat!"

Sasuke mengernyit, lantas teringat kejadian tadi pagi saat kakaknya tiba-tiba menanyakan hubungannya dengan Naruto. Apa Itachi yang menghapus semua pesan dari Naruto?

"Nyatanya aku tidak menerimanya satu pun," kata Sasuke pada akhirnya, tetap keras kepala. "Lagipula, yang seharusnya menerima permintaan maafmu bukan aku, tapi Menma." Setelah berkata seperti itu, dia pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di belakang sekolah.

 **OoOoO**

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura di perpustakaan saat istirahat tiba. Gadis itu sedang berkutat dengan beberapa buku dengan raut wajah acak-acakan, nampak stres.

"Apa masih banyak?" tanyanya saat ikut bergabung, mengambil beberapa makalah yang sudah dibuat Sakura.

"Si brengsek itu, pekerjaan ini bahkan akan memakan waktu satu minggu lebih," Sakura meratap, menjambak rambut hitamnya kuat-kuat.

"Maaf ya, gara-gara aku kau jadi seperti ini," ucap Sasuke tidak enak.

Sakura tersenyum di tengah penderitaannya. "Aku senang melihat Naruto cemburu kemarin," katanya. "Ini baru pertama kalinya, loh..."

"Benarkah?" Salah satu alis Sasuke terangkat, tidak percaya.

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan. "Um. Meskipun dia brengsek, tapi sepertinya dia lebih menyukaimu dibandingkan gadis-gadis yang pernah dikencaninya."

"Cih, jangan sembarangan bicara. Memangnya kau tahu darimana?"

"Hey, aku kan fans nomor satu Naruto. Aku tahu banyak tentang cowok itu!" ucap Sakura, tapi kemudian buru-buru menambahkan, "tapi aku sudah tidak mengharapkannya jadi pacarku, loh."

"Santai saja," Sasuke tersenyum. "Jadi, berapa banyak lagi tugas Menma yang belum selesai?" Dia meraih buku-buku yang sudah Sakura ambil dari rak buku. "Aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan sisanya."

"Benarkah?" mata Sakura berbinar.

"Tentu saja. Kau seperti ini gara-gara ingin membantuku, kan."

" _Thank you_ , Suke. _Thank you_!" Sakura mendekap lengan Sasuke penuh haru.

"Oya, bisa kau hubungi Menma supaya datang pulang sekolah nanti?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Ingin membuat Naruto cemburu lagi?"

"Tidak, lah. Hanya saja, ada yang ingin minta maaf padanya," kata Sasuke.

"Siapa? Naruto?"

Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Mungkin..."

 **OoOoO**

Saat kelas Fisika berlangsung, Naruto tidak pernah sekalipun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke di bawah meja. Sasuke sudah berusaha menariknya, tapi Naruto tetap bersikukuh, dan malah menggenggamnya lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

"Lepas!"

"Tidak!" tolak Naruto tegas. "Kau hanya menyuruhku berhenti menciumu, tapi tidak dengan menggenggam tanganmu."

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya, hah?" desis Sasuke hampir kesal.

Naruto lantas menoleh ke arahnya, wajahnya serius. "Mengambil hatimu, apalagi?"

Sasuke langsung tersentak dibuatnya, perkataan Itachi langsung terngiang. "Bagaimana kalau kau jatuh hati padanya sedangkan dia tidak?"

"Uchiha-san?"

"Ya, _Sensei_?" Sasuke mendongak terkejut ke depan.

"Bisa kau kerjakan soal nomor dua ini?"

"Baik, _Sensei_." Sasuke bangkit dan berusaha menarik tangannya, tapi bukannya dilepaskan, Naruto malah ikut bangkit. Anak-anak mulai memperhatikan mereka.

"Namikaze-san, apa kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Yamato Sensei.

"Tidak, _Sensei_ ," jawab Naruto. "Saya hanya tidak bisa melepaskan Sasuke untuk sementara waktu sampai dia memaafkan saya."

Ucapannya barusan membuat semua anak di kelas berseru menggoda mereka, Sasuke sampai malu dibuatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Brengsek!" desis Sasuke, kini benar-benar kesal. Tapi Naruto tidak mengindahkan, dan malah meminta persetujuan laki-laki paruh baya di depannya. "Tidak apa-apa, kan, _Sensei_?"

Yamato _Sensei_ menghela nafas. Hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke sudah diketahui publik sekolah, jadi dia tidak heran sama sekali, malah sedikit bersyukur karena setelah berhubungan dengan Sasuke, Naruto jadi sering ikut pelajaran, jarang membolos lagi.

"Baiklah."

" _Sensei_!" Sasuke melotot, tapi Naruto tersenyum puas dibuatnya. Tidak ada pilihan lain, Sasuke maju dengan tangan kirinya masih digenggam Naruto, dan sialnya, jantungnya jadi berdetak tidak normal. Pasti karena malu! Pasti karena malu! Rafal Sasuke berulang kali dalam hati.

"Hai, Suke!"

Menma melambai dari arah parkiran, membuat Naruto yang masih menggenggam Sasuke mengernyit tidak suka.

"Untuk apa dia kesini?"

"Aku yang memanggilnya."

Naruto melotot menatap Sasuke. "Untuk apa? Ingin membuatku cemburu lagi?"

Bukannya takut, Sasuke malah menyeringai mendengarnya, balas menatap Naruto. "Jadi kau akhirnya mengakui jika kejadian kemarin karena kecemburuanmu?"

"Apa? Tidak, tentu saja!"

Sasuke tidak peduli, kembali melihat Menma yang sudah berjalan ke arahnya. "Aku memanggilnya karena kau ingin minta maaf, bukan?"

"Aku tidak pernah—" ucapannya berhenti saat Sasuke menatapnya tajam. "Oh, baiklah."

Menma tiba di depan mereka dan sudah akan memeluk Sasuke, tapi dengan cepat Naruto menjadi tameng di antara mereka.

"Oh, hai pacarnya Sasuke!" sapa Menma ramah. "Wajahmu masih semenyeramkan kemarin ya."

Naruto tak membalas dan malah menatap tajam Menma, membuat cowok itu meneguk ludahnya dengan susah, buru-buru beralih pada Sasuke. "Jadi, Suke, untuk apa kau menyuruh si _Bitchie_ memanggilku?"

Sasuke tersenyum. "Ada yang ingin meminta maaf padamu." Dia menunjuk Naruto dengan kepalanya, membuat Menma kembali menatap cowok itu.

Naruto berdeham, lantas membuang muka. "Aku minta maaf."

Mata Menma menyipit, lantas menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum lebar, mengusap kepala cowok itu. "Jangan memaksakan pacarmu untuk minta maaf padaku, Suke."

"Hey, jangan menyentuh Sasuke!" Naruto tanpa sadar langsung mendorong tubuh Menma kasar.

"Naruto!" Sasuke sudah akan marah saat Kiba tiba-tiba datang menginterupsi.

"Hey, Naru! Kau ini benar-benar tidak tahu caranya meminta maaf, ya," ucapnya seraya merangkul pundak Menma. Mata Naruto menyipit tidak suka, tapi kemudian paham maksud dari tatapan Kiba, seolah berkata "Cepat minta maaf dan aku akan mengurusnya."

Menma menatap Kiba tidak paham, heran juga karena ada cowok yang tidak dia kenal merangkul pundaknya sok akrab. Tapi hatinya membatin—Dia keren!

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud memkulmu kemarin, atau mendorongmu seperti tadi. Tapi aku hanya tidak suka pacarku disentuh orang lain—Sasuke milikku," ucapan Naruto mungkin tidak dari hatinya, tapi jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang mendengarnya. Ada apa ini? Dia membatin takut.

" _Well_ , aku sebenarnya tidak masalah selama Sasuke tidak masalah juga," tanggap Menma. "Jadi, bagaimana, Suke?"

"O-oh," Sasuke refleks mengangguk, membuat Naruto tersenyum dan langsung menciumnya.

"Woops, dia benar-benar agresif," gumam Menma saat melihat Sasuke kewalahan menerima serangan dari Naruto. Kiba tersenyum di sampingnya.

"Sebaiknya kita jangan mengganggu mereka." Dia menarik Menma menjauh dari sana.

Di depan pintu masuk, Sakura tersenyum senang dengan beberapa makalah di tangannya. Tubuhnya lelah, tapi hatinya bersemangat melihat Sasuke sudah baikan dengan Naruto.

"Manisnya..." Tapi matanya langsung tajam saat melihat Menma yang sedang dirangkul Kiba tak jauh dari sana. " _Jerk_ , mati kau!"

 **TBC**

 **Woofs,** _ **chapter**_ **ini berasa OOC banget ya.. kayanya efek kebanyakan baca manga yaoi :P**

 _ **Sumimasen**_ **..**

 **Saya minta maaf karena updatenya lama banget**

 **Tolong jangan tampar saya!**

 **Karena update lama, chapter ini saya kasih sedikit panjang..**

 **Dan buat next chap, saya ga janji bakal cepet... Saya lagi persiapan sidang skripsi, sih :P**

 **So,**

 **Revew?**


End file.
